Una Esperanza
by Algenib
Summary: Haruka ha emprendido un largo y peligroso viaje en busca de su padre. En el camino habrá personas que le ayuden en su propósito. Pero al final del camino una noticia nunca imaginada acaba con sus esperanzas. Cap 5.
1. El Parque

Saludos!!! Antes que nada mil disculpas por no haber actualizado la historia de 'Una Nueva Batalla', las cosas tanto en la escuela como en el trabajo se pusieron muy pesadas en estos dos últimos meses. Pero han llegado las vacaciones y esperamos tener uno que otro capitulillo terminado para estos días. 

Pero antes, les presento una nueva historia que me ha estado rondando la cabeza desde hace un buen rato. Espero sus comentarios y sugerencias. Disfruten la lectura!!!

* * *

**PRIMERA PARTE:**

**'EL PARQUE'**

* * *

Haruka miraba las nubes. Yacían, puras y blancas, de cabeza en el lago, como si fueran cisnes. También los árboles de anchas ramas estaban próximos al lago. Se inclinaban unos sobre otros, erguidos con las raíces muy cerca de la orilla. El agua se veía oscura, pero las nubes brillaban de luz. 

Él amaba la luz. Podía sentarse durante horas tan sólo para observar los reflejos. En ocasiones movía la mano como si quisiera tocarlos, para dibujar sus formas en el aire.

Por lo general el lunes era día de ir al parque, pero algunas veces otros días se volvían días de ir al parque. Todo dependía de '_El Hombre_'.

El sábado era día de golpiza. Era el peor. Ese día las campanas en el interior de su cabeza sonaban más fuerte que nunca. Por lo general esperaba hasta que dejaban de sonar y entonces se alejaba arrastrándose y se escondía.

Los domingos _El Hombre_ se quedaba en cama todo el día, durmiendo, y el niño se sentía a salvo. Por la tarde, cuando _El Hombre_ despertaba tambaleante y maldiciendo, Haruka permanecía afuera hasta que lo veía salir con paso vacilante hacia la cantina. entonces regresaba furtivamente a la casa y subía a acostarse.

Los días de golpiza Kira, su madre, se portaba como siempre lo hacía, silenciosa y asustada. A veces se atrevía a defender a su hijo y entonces _El Hombre_ de verdad se enojaba y lo golpeaba aún más porque, cómo le repetía con frecuencia, él no era su hijo.

Si la golpiza era fuerte, el pobre niño no asistía a la escuela el lunes. Se iba al parque, donde todo estaba tranquilo y nadie le gritaba. Podía sentarse junto al lago y soñar todo el día.

Por encima de todo le atraían los árboles y el agua. Algunas veces solía poner los brazos alrededor del liso tronco de un árbol, y simplemente se quedaba ahía, abrazándolo, sintiendo cómo esa fuerza se transmitía hacia su propio débil cuerpo. Pero entonces el gruñón cuidador del parque llegaba y le gritaba.

- ¡No te atrevas a destruir mis árboles!- y lo alejaba de un empujón.

Aunque Haruka no podía escucharlo con claridad, los gritos hacían que le doliera la cabeza, de modo que se alejaba a vagabundear por el sendero cercano al lago.

Ahí encontro a un hombre. Un pintor. Estaba sentado en un banquito con un caballete frente a él y una caja con tubos de colores a su lado. El niño se quedó mirando las pinceladas del hombre y la manera mágica en que los reflejos del agua y las ramas de los árboles y la luz surgían en el lienzo.

El hombre dejó de pintar y miró a Haruka. Vió la hermosa curva de su cabeza rubia y los extraordinarios ojos verde oscuro. "Una belleza imperfecta", pensó, y de inmediato se preguntó por qué se le había ocurrido que era imperfecta.

- ¿Te gusta la pintura?- preguntó.

Haruka no podía escuchar la pregunta, pero sabía que aquel hombre intentaba comunicarse con él. El niño levantó la mano y trazó la línea de los árboles sobre el lienzo.

El pintor vió algo fijo y estático en el rostro del chico, y un pensamiento lo asaltó. Sacó un carboncillo, arrancó una hoja de papel de su bloc de bocetos y se los entregó al niño. El muchacho movió el carboncillo entre sus dedos y luego hizo un trazo incierto sobre el papel.

- Eso es. ¡Dibuja! Veamos qué puedes hacer.

Haruka miró el árbol, y luego comenzó a copiar lo que veía. Trabajaba con rapidez, y el árbol crecía; negro y hermoso, brotaba de la página en blanco. El hombre lo miraba y no podía creer lo que veía. Aquel hermoso y callado niño podía dibujar como un maestro.

Haruka continuó hasta que el árbol estuvo terminado, luego le ofreció el dibujo al hombre. Mientras dibujaba, una paz maravillosa invadió su mente y pudo escuchar con total claridad.

- Para tí- le dijo.

El artista sonrió y lo aceptó. Haruka le devolvió la sonrisa. Por un momento el hombre permaneció sentado mirando al muchacho con asombro y compasión, observó que la radiante y cansada sonrisa revelaba el conocimiento del dolor.

"Cielos", pensó, "¿qué le pasará a este muchacho? Es como un ser de otro planeta en el mundo equivocado. Esa belleza ardiente y triste, esa perplejidad y el ansia por comunicarse... ¿qué es lo que te ha hecho la gente pequeño?"

- ¿Mañana?- dijo en voz alta y con claridad. Y luego, hablando lenta y cuidadosamente, mirando al niño de frente, añadió:- Estaré aquí mañana.

Haruka asintió. Luego miró hacia el cielo para precisar la posición del sol. Tenía que irse. Lo aguardaban en casa de un momento a otro. Su madre esperaba que él hiciera la cena y aseara un poco la casa. Ella quería irse pronto a jugar lotería.

Y luego tenía que hacer su recorrido del periódico. Le prestaba una bicicleta y depositaba diarios en los buzones. Le pagaban, pero tenía que entregarle el dinero a _El Hombre_, por supuesto.

- Toma estos- dijo el pintor.

Le entregó dos carboncillos y cuatro hojas de su bloc. Haruka logró emitir un "¡Gracias!" y, acunando todo en las manos, salió corriendo por el sendero.

Al llegar a su casa, escuchó la aprehensiva voz de su madre, dándole instrucciones apresuradas.

- Termina la cena y asea la cocina. Yo ya limpié las recámaras- dijo la mujer delgada y de cabello castaño.

Haruka movió la cabeza. El zumbido en su interior le hacía difícil escuchar lo que la gente le decía. Su propia voz le sonaba extraña y retumbante... como un grito. Odiaba los gritos. _El Hombre_ gritaba. Su madre le respondía a gritos.

- No lo golpees. No ha hecho nada ¿No es cierto, Haruka?- y cuando él no respondía al "¿No es cierto , Haruka?". Golpe.

_El Hombre_ lo miraba furioso.

- ¡Contesta cuando te hable tu madre!

Haruka miraba a _El Hombre_ perplejo, preguntándose qué se suponía que debía decir.

- No puedo soportar verlo ahí sentado con esos grandes ojos como de vaca din hablar jamás- gritaba _El Hombre_.

Luego tomaba a Haruka por los hombros y lo sacudía.

- ¡Oye, tú¿Por qué no dices algo?

El problema era que el niño tenía un defecto imperdonable a los ojos de _El Hombre_. Era demasiado apuesto. El cabello rubio le caía en un flequillo sobre unos ojos verdes muy grandes y sumamente expresivos. La nariz era recta y los labios delgados y bien definidos. De alguna manera aquello lastimaba a _El Hombre_ y, como se sentía herido, lo odiaba y se ponía furioso.

- ¡Deja de mirarme así!- gritaba _El Hombre_.  
- Lo siento- murmuraba el chico, titubendo ante los retumbos en su cabeza. Y luego repetía: - Lo siento señor.  
- ¡Yo haré que lo sientas!- la mano de _El Hombre_ caía de nuevo sobre él, con fuerza.

Haruka se repetía una y otra vez: "No importa... el dolor no importa. El parque estará tranquilo".

Y cuando regresó del parque ese lunes, después de conocer al pintor, las cosas no se veían tan mal. Su madre, Kira, se puso un vestido brillante y se fue a jugar lotería. _El Hombre_ estaba de buen humor. Cenó y salió. Haruka terminó los quehaceres de la casa lo más rápido que pudo. Cuando ya estaba completamente solo, sacó el papel y el carboncillo que le había dado el hombre del parque y comenzó a dibujar.

Los martes, en la escuela, le preguntaban donde había estado. Había aprendido a no ser muy específico.

- No me sentía bien- murmuró.  
- Deberías traer una nota.

Él miraba sin comprender.  
- Una nota, Haruka.  
- Lo olvidé- dijo mientras asentía.

Haruka estaba totalmente perdido en la escuela. La mayor parte del tiempo se sentaba y dibujaba cosas en las hojas de los cuadernos. Nunca les prestaba atención a los maestros, excepto cuando escribían en el pizarrón. Entonces copiaba todo con cuidado, pero no podía responder ninguna pregunta. Al final lo dejaban en paz y continuaban esforzándose por meter un poco de conocimiento en las cabezas de chicos menos ingratos.

El patio de juegos lo aterrorizaba. La gritería se hizo más fuerte. Le dolían los oídos. Bandadas de muchachos lo rodeaban, ladrando como perros:

_¡Haruka es un tonto, Haruka es un tonto!  
¡No entiende nada pronto!  
¡Haruka es tan bobo, siempre está en el limbo! _

Limbo. Haruka distinguió esa palabra. Aquel libro de mitos hablaba del limbo. Un lugar crepuscular. Un sitio de sombras. Un lugar silencioso. "Creo que me gustaría el limbo". Sonrió.

El círculo de caras dudó. Ante aquella sonrisa cegadora y seráfica, se sintieron desconcertados. De pronto, el grito de un maestro los hizo retirarse, pues el descanso yo había terminado. Arrastrando los pies y con la mirada baja, Haruka regresó al salón de clases.

Al día siguiente el pintor estaba en el parque. El muchacho corrió a encontrarlo. El hombre sonrió y Haruka le devolvió la sonrisa. El pintor arrancó una hoja del bloc de bocetos y le entregó un carboncillo.

- Bien. Ahora, siempre que puedas dibuja en grande y con trazos vigorosos.

Haruka lo miró y entendió lo que le explicaba.

El niño se puso a dibujar con rapidez. Dibujó al hombre encorvado sobre su caballete. Vestido con un grueso sueter café y pantalones vaqueros manchados de pintura. Cabello gris e hirsuto, brillantes ojos bajo espesas cejas y finas patas de gallo en las esquinas.

Cuando terminó el dibujo, Haruka se lo ofreció con timidez. El hombre casi se lo arrebató emocionado.

- ¡Pero esto es espléndido!- exclamó, en los ojos sonrientes asomaba algo muy parecido a la admiración. Luego se volvió y miró fijamente el rostro de Haruka- Eres un artista¿sabes? Y cómo todos los artistas, debes firmar tu trabajo.

Haruka lo comprendió. Cuidadosamente escribió en el emborronado papel la palabra "HARUKA". No añadió nada más.

- ¿Eso es todo?- preguntó el hombre al tiempo que sonreía.

Haruka asintió. No podía explicar que Soun era el apellido de su madre. El de _El Hombre_ era Hiroshi. Pero ninguno de esos era el de Haruka. En lo más profundo de su mente recordaba a un hombre sonriente y corpulento, su padre... y que era piloto. Él se marchó, o Kira, la madre de Haruka, lo abandonó... no podía recordar exactamente quien se fue, pero pensaba que sus dibujos provenían de aquel hombre alto, alegre y con la risa en los labios al que conoció cuando era pequeño.

A la mañana siguiente, _El Hombre_ regresó del partido de futbol muy borracho y de mal humor. Su equipo había perdido.

Haruka estaba preparando la cena cuando _El Hombre_ entró tambaléandose por la puerta. Kira se encontraba en el salón donde se jugaba a la lotería-

- ¿Qué demonios haces con esa cacerola?- gritó _El Hombre_- ¡Otra vez frijoles!

Enfurecido, _El Hombre_ avanzó unos pasos y vociferó.

- ¡Quiero una cena decente!- arremetió contra Haruka, arrebatándole de las manos la cacerola, y los frijoles cayeron formando una masa caliente y pegajosa sobre los pies del niño. Una parte cayó también sobre los pies de _El Hombre_. Éste rugió de rabia.

Haruka se quedó petrificado. No trató de defenderse ni de escapar. No pudo.

_El Hombre_ avanzó hacia él, desabrochándose el cinturón de cuero con hebilla de metal y bramando como un toro.

Haruka despertó en el piso. Le dolía todo el cuerpo. Su madre estaba inclinada sobre él, llorando.

- Ya pasó, querido, él ya se fue- luego preguntó- ¿Qué fue lo que te hizo¿Te sientes capaz de caminar?

Como pudo su madre lo ayudó a subir las escaleras y llegar a la cama.

- Mami- dijo Haruka, pero sólo el hablar era una agonía. Sintió que la cabeza le iba a estallar del dolor.  
- Esta bien, Haruka. No te preocupes. Todo estará bien.

Su madre se pasó la mano por el desgreñado cabello castaño y miró impotente la desaseada habitación. Él lucho por incorporarse. - Voy a levantarme- murmuró. Su madre lo detuvo.   
- No, no. Tú quédate aquí. Yo arreglaré las cosas- luego exclamó con voz ahogada- ¡Oh, Dios mío¿Qué voy a hacer?

El niño vió sus lágrimas; luego levantó la mano hasta el rostro de su madre en un gesto amable y cansado.  
- Lo siento- dijo en un susurro- Lo siento.

Como Haruka faltó a la escuela durante más de una semana, el personal se lo informó a Mazao Toriyama, el encargado de la asistencia escolar, quien a su vez, llamó a Sayaka Miyamoto, que estaba a cargo del servicio social, para tener una reunión.

- ¿Existe algún indicio de que tenga dificultades en su casa?- preguntó Mazao. Sayaka suspiró.  
- Muchos. Nada positivo. Es muy retraído. Los maestros se quejan de que no hace nada constructivo en clase. No responde cuando se le habla. Salta al escuchar ruidos fuertes y falta casi todos los lunes.  
- ¿Falta?

Mazuo Toriyama reconoció el patrón de conducta

- Me suena familiar- dijo- Algún tipo de violencia en casa. El temor a menudo hace que los niños parezcan extremadamente tontos. ¿Ya visitó la casa?  
- Todavía no. Pensaba ir mañana.   
- Será mejor ir hoy- dijo Mazao. Sayaka estuvo de acuerdo.

Sayaka llamó a la puerta pero nadie acudió. Caminó rodeando la casa hasta la parte trasera, encontró una puerta sin llave y entró.

El desorden en la cocina era indescriptible. Había enormes pilas de platos sucios, comidaque se echaba a perder sobre la mesa y una pila de ropa sucia en un rincón. Sayaka llamó a Haruka pero no obtuvo respuesta. Cruzó la diminuta sala para después trepar escaleras arriba.

Haruka yacía en una especie de letargo. No se daba cuenta de si alguien entraba o salía. El cuerpo le dolía demasiado como para moverse, así que no trató de darse vuelta. En algún lugar lejano, más allá, podía ver árboles, con las ramas moviéndose suavemente encima de su cabeza, y sus pies, que ardían por las quemaduras que le produjeron los frijoles calientes, se encontraban sumergidos en agua fría mientras él contemplaba el cielo.

- ¿Cielo?- se preguntó, y un zumbido retumbó en su cabeza. Trató de sonreír y repitió- Cielo.  
- Sí, Haruka- dijo Sayaka con suavidad- Te conseguiremos un poco de cielo.

* * *


	2. Cielo

* * *

**SEGUNDA PARTE:  
'CIELO'**

* * *

Sayaka Miyamoto no recordaba haber sentido tal furia antes. Después de llevar a Haruka al hospital, y de levantar una demanda en contra de _El Hombre_, todavía seguía furiosa.

También _El Hombre_ estaba enojado. Iban a enjuiciarlo por algo que consideraba su derecho. ¿Qué clase de vida sería la de un hombre si no pudiera moler a golpes a su esposa y a su hijastro cuando le daba la gana? Eso no podía tolerarlo, él era _El Hombre_. Kira Soun lloró y protestó cuando se llevaron a su hijo. Dijo que en verdad amaba a Haruka, aunque fuera un poco torpe y que, a pesar de todo, _El Hombre_ también lo quería 'a su manera'. Aún así, no permitieron que Haruka volviera a casa. Por el momento.

Mientras tanto, Haruka yacía en una blanca cama de hospital. Los pies que tenía quemados sanaban lentamente. Todos eran muy amables con él. No podía escuchar nada de lo que le decían, pero sonreía cuando hacían algo por él. Una vez preguntó por su madre, y le aseguraron que estaba bien y que pronto la vería de nuevo.

Una mañana, al despertar, tuvo una sensación extraña, como si lo observaran. Poco a poco se incorporó hasta quedar sentado. Frente a él un pequeño más o menos de su edad lo miraba con curiosidad. Estaba hincado sobre su cama, con las manos apoyadas en sus rodillas. Ambos se quedaron ahí, mirándose mutuamente por un rato.

- Hola- dijo el niño con una sonrisa amistosa, para luego levantarse y caminar hasta donde estaba Haruka.

Haruka lo miró con ojos de artista. Los rostros de la gente le decían mucho respecto a sus dueños. Observó detenidamente al niño, era alto, quizás tanto como Haruka, que ya estaba a punto de cumplir los doce años. Su cabello era oscuro y enmarcaba su rostro, rebelde y desafiante. Tenía los ojos azules, brillantes y profundos, y lo miraba de frente. El rostro era pálido y fino, pero a la vez fuerte y determinado. Era capaz de reír, pero también podía luchar.

De pronto Haruka alzó la mano, como si quisiera dibujar el contorno de ese rostro en una línea que movía en el aire. Sin embargo, en cuanto Haruka levantó la mano, el niño retrocedió. Haruka reconoció el gesto. Era un compañero del mismo dolor. También en su vida existía un _El Hombre_.

Haruka lo miró con enorme tristeza.

- Lo siento- logró decir Haruka, aunque el eco le lastimó los tímpanos.   
- ¿Por qué dices que lo sientes?- preguntó el chico. Pero Haruka no dijo nada- No importa. Me alegra que hayas despertado, comenzaba a aburrirme- añadió.

Haruka lo miró a la cara, tratando desesperadamente de comprender lo que aquel niño le decía.  
- Yo- dijo el pelinegro con lentitud- estaba MUY aburrido- agregó fingiendo bostezar. La vívida sonrisa de Haruka brilló.   
- ¿A-a-burrido?   
- Sí, no hay nadie con quien hablar o jugar. Somos los únicos aquí. ¿Lo ves?- preguntó el pequeño señalando a su alrededor- ¿Cómo te llamas?

Haruka se dio cuenta de que el niño hablaba lenta y pausadamente.

- Haruka.   
- ¿Nada más Haruka?- preguntó el chico, Haruka asintió.   
- Bien, mi nombre es Seiya. Seiya Kou. He estado aquí por tres días. Aunque no sé porque no me dejan ir, ya estoy perfectamente- dijo el niño. Haruka lo miró interrogante- Yo ya estoy bien- habló con lentitud.

Cuando Sayaka Miyamoto entró en el cuarto de hospital, se encontró a dos chicos charlando amistosamente. O mejor dicho, a uno hablando y otro escuchando con atención.

- Me alegra que ya estés mejor- dijo Sayaka dirigiéndose a Haruka- Hola Seiya.  
- Hola- saludó Seiya sonriendo.   
- Mira lo que traje para tí Haruka- dijo la mujer extendiéndole un enorme bloc de dibujo y una caja de lápices y pinturas- Es de parte de un amigo _'del parque'_.

El niño acarició el bloc de papel y la caja de lápices y pinturas sorprendido.

- ¿Para mí?   
- Para tí- señaló un extremo de la cubierta del bloc- Escribió algo.

Inclinó la cabeza sobre el bloc y leyó el mensaje: _Un artista es aquel que expresa en su arte lo que no puede decirse con palabras. El cielo, el mar, las estrellas, son la inspiración del artista. Y tú tienes el alma de un artista. Con cariño Jun Mizuno_. Haruka sonrió.

- ¿Jun?

Sayaka asintió.

- Sí. El hombre que te obsequió las hojas y los carboncillos. ¿Lo recuerdas?

Haruka sonrió. Por supuesto que recordaba a aquel hombre. Había sido el único en ser amable con él. Le había regalado lo que hasta ese entonces el niño consideraba su tesoro.

- Bien, solo vine a ver si te encontrabas mejor. Por ahora me retiro, pero vendré a verte pronto ¿de acuerdo?- dijo Sayaka sonriendo. Haruka también le sonrió.  
- ¿La acompaño?- preguntó Seiya con amabilidad.   
- ¡Por supuesto!   
- Regresaré en un segundo- dijo Seiya dirigiéndose a Haruka. El niño y Sayaka salieron del pabellón.

- Haruka estará bien- comentó el pelinegro.   
- Sí, lo sé.   
- ¿Sabe?- dijo Seiya- No es que Haruka sea un tonto. Sólo es sordo.

Sayaka lo miró sin comprender.   
- ¿Sordo?

De pronto todo quedó aclarado. Sayaka se sorprendió de su propia estupidez... y de la negligencia de la escuela. ¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta¡claro era eso! El chico era sordo, no era estúpido ni terco. Simplemente no podía escucharlos.

- ¿Cómo te diste cuenta?- preguntó Sayaka. Seiya la miró con cierto desdén.   
- Es obvio. Si alguien golpea mucho los oídos de una persona, algo malo les va a pasar tarde o temprano¿no es así? El padrastro siempre está pegándole a Haruka. Uno sabe cómo pasa.

Sayaka lo miró con compasión. El niño había ingresado por desnutrición y un ligero caso de bronquitis, producto de casi una semana de no comer y haber sido encerrado en un cuarto extremadamente frío. Ella misma lo había llevado al hospital y armado un alboroto con las autoridades para que lo retuvieran el mayor tiempo posible.

A pesar de que la madre de Seiya había sido advertida dos veces sobre los maltratos, encarcelada una vez y puesta a prueba, la mujer había reincidido. Esta vez no le devolverían al niño. En ese momento se llevaba a cabo el proceso de cambio de patria potestad del pequeño. Se iría a vivir con su padre y sus hermanos, noticia que lo había puesto inmensamente feliz.

- ¿Has estado hablando con él?- preguntó Sayaka ansiando saber más. Seiya se encogió de hombros.   
- No era tan necesario. Puede adivinarse. Aún así él y yo estuvimos intercambiando experiencias. Pero ya estoy demasiado grande.   
- Seiya¿cuántos años tienes?   
- Once. Haruka tiene casi doce. Muy pronto también será demasiado grande para que lo golpeen- el pequeño sonrió- Todo mejora cuando uno crece.

Sayaka no estaba segura de si creer o no en aquella sonrisa.   
- Seiya, si las cosas vuelven a ponerse mal, quisiera que me lo dijeras- insistió Sayaka.   
- No creo que sea necesario. Mi padre no es igual a mi madre. Durante años peleó por mis hermanos y por mí. Nos ama y jamás nos haría daño.   
- Aún así, prometelo.

Seiya miró a Sayaka, recapituló el asunto y lo evaluó. Luego se pasó sus delgados dedos por el oscuro cabello y esbozó una sonrisa traviesa.   
- Está bien, lo haré.

- - - - - - - - - 

Furiosa y enferma, Sayaka regresó a su oficina para apelar a todas las autoridades una vez más. Todo había cambiado para Seiya. Ahora permanecería en una casa hogar para niños maltratados hasta que se definiera su situación. Aún así, Sayaka deseaba poder hacer algo por Haruka.

- Haruka- le dijo cuando fue a visitarlo al hospital al día siguiente- Vas a ir a Aozora, a la playa. Y Seiya irá contigo- hizo un dibujo y escribió debajo: "el mar", y después se le ocurrió otra cosa, delineó algunas nubes y escribió: "cielo".

La sonrisa de Haruka fue positivamente radiante.   
- ¿Cielo?- dijo y miró por las ventanas del hospital.

Y Haruka y Seiya pudieron jugar en la playa con absoluta felicidad. Ninguno de los dos había visto nunca el mar y se sentían conquistados por su increíble inmensidad y magnificiencia. Un tumulto de nuevos colores, diferentes formas y gran cantidad de aromas deslumbró a Haruka.

La casa para convalecientes donde se hospedaron la dirigía un amistoso grupo de monjas y ayudantes que estaba acostumbrado a recibir todo tipo de niños víctimas de maltrato y asustados que llegaban para recuperarse. El personal a cargo hacia lo que podía por curar los cuerpecitos; sin embargo, las mentes golpeadas y llenas de cicatrices tomaban más tiempo en sanar. Sólo podían rodearlos de afecto y amabilidad, y esperar.

Una vez, mucho antes de que sus oídos se dañaran, Haruka había podido escuchar música con claridad. Ahora recordaba aquello como un maravilloso dolor que le producía deseos de reír y llorar al mismo tiempo. Al niño le parecía que las olas eran parte de esa misma música; tenía ritmo. Las miraba estrellarse en cascadas incesantes de azul, verde y plata, con elevadas crestas blancas y onduladas. Su música penetraba en la cabeza de Haruka curando las heridas internas.

Seiya también estaba fascinado. Corrió de un lado a otro gritando divertido, después comenzó a saltar en torno a Haruka. Algunas veces Seiya hablaba con él sólo por divertirse, sin preocuparse por hacerse entender. Ahora sabía que a él le agradaba la sensación de compañía que da la conversación, y que podía seguirla sin mucha dificultad; a veces, incluso lo soprendía al emplear vocablos poco comunes. Seiya pensaba que era porque él leía muchos libros y que sus palabras eran como los libros: largas y serias.

Cuando el clima se tornó más cálido, una de las monjas, la hermana Stella, les dijo que podían nadar, así que se pusieron todavía más felices.

Haruka, de pie con la turbulenta agua verde azulada hasta la cintura, miraba hacia abajo, al arenoso lecho marino. No chapoteó como los otros niños, que reían y gritaban al pasar entre las olas. En vez de eso, vadeó cada vez más lejos y dejó que su cuerpo se hundiera lentamente, hasta que sólo la cabeza asomaba en la superficie. Era un milagro aquel mundo nuevo, silencioso y de movimientos lentos bajo el agua. Se preguntó qué sucedería si se sumergiera por completo en aquel mundo hermoso y sin problemas. Se hundió en el agua y miró hacia abajo.

- ¡Oye!- exclamó Seiya- ¿Qué estás tratando de hacer¿Ahogarte?- lo sacó de un tirón por los cabellos y lo sostuvo farfullando y sin aliento- No eres un pez¿sabes?- pero observó tal desolación en el rostro de su amigo que dejó de regañarlo- ¿Que sucede?   
- Puro- contestó Haruka- Sin... maldad.

Seiya lo comprendió. Él también vivía en un mundo feo y sórdido. Así que le pidió a la hermana Stella que le consiguiera un visor con tubo de respiración.

Entonces el mundo acuático de Haruka floreció. Se movía entre las rocas y los flotantes hilos de algas, y en muy poco tiempo aprendió a nadar. Le dolían los oídos cuando estaba bajo el agua, pero no hacía caso. El problema era que ya no quería salir.

Por las tardes Haruka pasaba mucho tiempo dibujando, mientras Seiya charlaba. Cuando en verdad quería hablar con él simplemente hacia que Haruka lo mirara de frente para que pudiera ver su boca.

Un día Seiya decidió preguntarle sobre su familia.   
- ¿Recuerdas a tu papá?- Haruka asintió- ¿Cómo era?   
- Tostado por el sol- dijo Haruka lentamente- Alto, rubio y siempre estaba riendo- su propia voz le resonaba lenta y áspera.

Buscó con torpeza en los bolsillos de sus pantalones y sacó una estrujada fotografía que mostraba a tres hombres con trajes de pilotos y los brazos de unos sobre los hombros de los otros. Los brillantes ojos verdes del hombre situado en el centro miraban directamente a la cámara. Con los pies bien separados, se encontraban de pie sobre la cubierta de un enorme barco, detrás de ellos se observaba un helicóptero negro. Todos los hombres llevaban gruesas chaquetas de lana y piel, en sus manos llevaban cascos grises. En el reverso de la fotografía estaba escrito con trazo claro y vigoroso:

_Yo y mis compañeros Daisuke y Taro. Con cariño, Hiro._

Seiya la observó con cuidado.   
- ¿Es ahí donde trabajaba?

Haruka asintió. Los dos escrutaron la imagen con cuidado. Se trataba de un barco sin lugar a dudas, pero ¿qué hacía un helicóptero ahí? Quizás se trataba de un helipuerto cerca de un muelle.

- ¿Qué es?- preguntó Seiya. Haruka pensó con cuidado la pregunta- El helicóptero está en un barco¿por qué?   
- No, no un barco- Haruka comenzó a dibujar. Dibujó un enorme buque con aviones de toda clase en su cubierta.

- ¡Un portaaviones!- exclamó Seiya emocionado- Un portaaviones de la marina. ¿Pero en dónde está?

Haruka se concentró nuevamente. Recordaba al hombre alto y fuerte que llegaba a casa y lo subía a los hombros. Llevaba una abrigadora chaqueta como las de la fotografía. La capucha de piel le hacía cosquillas a Haruka en las piernas cuando iba montado sobre la espalda de su padre.

- Las chaquetas son gruesas- dijo señalando otra vez la fotografía- ¿Por el frío?   
- Entonces no es el Sur- dijo Seiya- Debe ser el mar de Ojotsk.   
- ¿Ojot-?- preguntó Haruka confundido.

Seiya le dibujó un mapa de Japón, donde aparecía una parte de Rusia. Al norte de la nación japonesa puso una cruz en el mar de Ojostk.

- Ahí es donde está. Cuando seas mayor podrás ir a buscarlo- dijo el pelinegro.

Seiya nunca estaba muy seguro de qué palabras escuchaba Haruka y cuáles no. Pero aquellas últimas palabras de Seiya las había escuchado con claridad.

- - - - - - - - - 

Había llegado el día en que se decidiría el futuro de Haruka. Sayaka estaba decidida a hacer todo lo que estuviera a su alcance por ayudar al niño. Si era necesario actuar en contra de las autoridades, lo haría, por Haruka, por cualquier niño que la necesitara.

Pero pese a eso, cuando el comité discutió el caso de Haruka Soun, Sayaka no pudo hacer nada para evitar que tomaran la decisión errónea.

- La madre ha pedido que se lo devuelvan- dijo el consejero local- Debemos respetar el papel de la madre en la familia.   
- ¿Incluso aunque ella sea totalmente incompetente?- preguntó Sayaka   
- Creo que ha estado tomando cursos de economía doméstica¿no es así?   
- Pero¿puede proteger a Haruka de su padrastro?- inquirió.   
- El hombre recibió una sentencia suspendida y una multa. Eso deberá disuadirlo de ejercer más violencia.   
- Lo dudo- la voz de Sayaka era seca- Él simplemente se enfurece. No piensa en las consecuencia. ¿No podemos recomendar que el niño permanezca con nosotros un poco más?- suplicó- Haruka podría quedarse con las monjas en Aozora .   
- No por tiempo indefinido. Además¿no van a loas médicos a hacerle pruebas en los oídos?   
- Sí- convino Sayaka al ver un rayo de esperanza- Entonces ¿podría regresar al hospital?   
- Tenemos escasez de camas- comenzó el consejero.   
- ¡No es cierto!- lo contradijo una voz que provenía del otro lado de la mesa. Era el doctor que atendió a Haruka por primera vez, cuando Sayaka lo encontró- En este momento el pabellón de niños no está lleno. Puede quedarse ahí mientras los especialistas lo examinan.   
- Suena mejor- dijo Sayaka transmitiendo cierto alivio en el tono de su voz.   
- Bien, entonces que Haruka se quede en Aozora. ¿Esa es la opinión mayoritaria?- preguntó el consejero.   
- Supongo que sí- dijo Sayaka, apoyada por otros miembros del comité.   
- Entonces queda decidido- dijo el presidente del comité- Le haremos la recomendación a la Corte. ¿Y que hay del niño Seiya Kou?   
- El consejero de la escuela de los otros niños entregó su reporte- respondió Sayaka- El padre muestra una conducta ejemplar, los niños Kou están muy bien atendidos y no exhiben ninguna señal de violencia en casa.   
- Entonces el niño Kou regresará con su padre y sus hermanos- convino el presidente del comité.

Todos los presentes estuvieron de acuerdo.

Unos cuantos días después de la reunión del comité, Sayaka fue a Aozora a visitar a los niños. Le compró a Haruka una caja de lápices de colores y algunos pinceles y le llevó ropa nueva a Seiya.

- Irás a vivir con tus padres y tus hermanos- le informó a Seiya. El rostro del niño se iluminó con absoluta felicidad, pero luego recordó algo.   
- Eso es bueno, pero- miró a Haruka que estaba absorto en su pintura- ¿Y qué va a pasar con él?   
- Él... regresará a casa- le dijo Sayaka sintiendo algo parecido a la desesperanza.

Seiya la veía consternado.

- ¿Con _El Hombre_? Deben estar locos.   
- Lo multaron y le suspendieron la sentencia. Si vuelve a pegarle, irá a prisión.   
- Volverá a hacerlo. Usted lo sabe- luego preguntó súbitamente- ¿Cuánto tiempo nos queda?   
- Otra semana- Sayaka la miró con tristeza- Fue todo lo que pude hacer.

Después del primer intento por levantarse de la cama e ir a ver a su madre, cuando se encontraba en el hospital, Haruka no había vuelto a verla y se sentía tan débil que ni siquiera había preguntado cómo estaba.

Cuando Sayaka le explicó que su madre lo estaría esperando en casa mientras él permanecería un tiempo más en el hospital, el niño no quiso aceptarlo.

- No- replicó- No hay que dejarla sola.   
- Ella estará bien.   
- ¡No!- movió la cabeza con violencia- No.

Sayaka se quedó perpleja. Desesperada acudió a Seiya, pero el niño se puso del lado de su amigo.

- Mire, no funcionaría. Haruka era el que hacía prácticamente todo en casa. Hacía la cena, lavaba la ropa, y todo eso. Su mamá jamás lo hace.

- ¿Cómo lo sabes?- preguntó Sayaka. Seiya sonrió e hizo a un lado el rebelde cabello negro, alejándolo se sus ojos.   
- A veces hasta Haruka habla- después de un momento agregó- Está bien. Conversaré con él, pero no servirá de nada.

Seiya tomó a Haruka por los hombros y lo hizo mirarlo de frente.

- Haruka- le dijo-, los doctores pueden hacer que tus oídos realmente mejoren. ¿No quieres escucharlo todo?- Haruka lo miró con atención y asintió- Bueno. Entonces- prosiguió Seiya- ¿por qué no te quedas en el hospital?

Haruka luchó por decirlo:   
- Toda... la noche... no- las palabras hicieron eco en su cabeza; la voz sonó ronca y extraña- No- le dijo a Seiya- ¡Toda... la noche... no!- Seiya asintió.   
- Está bien. Se lo diré. No te preocupes. Vamos afuera- dijo el pelinegro.

Lo llevó a la playa y jugaron carreras. Sin embargo, más tarde se lo informó a Sayaka y le repitió la negativa de Haruka de permanecer toda lo noche en el hospital.

Por lo general los niños se iban a la cama poco después de cenar, pero la hermana Stella decidió hacer una fiesta la última noche que Haruka y Seiya pasarían juntos.

Hubo más comida, globos, sombreros de papel y alguien consiguió unas luces de Bengala. Los niños jugaron a corretearse por el oscuro jardín mirnado como las chispas iluminaban las hojas y rieron.

Seiya despertó más tarde esa noche y observó sobre su cama un delgado y brillante rayo de luz de luna. Se levantó y se acercó a la ventana. La clara luz se derramaba en el jardín y más allá resplandecía sobre el mar.

- Haruka debe ver esto- pensó el niño.

Se enfundó en sus pantalones, se puso un sueter y se dirigió al otro lado del dormitorio. La cama de Haruka se encontraba cerca de la puerta. Supo aún antes de tocarlo que él estaba despierto.

- Ven - susurró Seiya- Quiero que veas algo..

Sin dudarlo, Haruka se levantó, se vistió y siguió a su amigo. Se deslizaron escaleras abajo y atravesaron el recibidor hasta la puerta del jardín. Giraron la llave y la puerta se abrió .

Haruka se quedó sin aliento y contempló el paisaje. Más allá del jardín vió la luz de la luna sobre el mar.

- Plata- dijo como si soñara.   
- Vamos- Seiya tiró de él- Está bien, no hay problema.

Lo hizo bajar de prisa por las escaleras hasta la playa. Sin pensarlo arrojaron su ropa en la arena y se encaminaron silenciosos, hacia el mar bañado por la luz de la luna. Era como danar en plata. Cuando levantaban los brazos las gotas de agua caían como si fueran centellas de plata. Calladamente Haruka se puso a nadar siguiendo el sendero de plata fundida.

- Oye- advirtió Seiya- Regresa. Te vas a ahogar.

Tiró de Haruka y luego lo dejó soñar y contemplar como las estrellas plateadas se deslizaban mientras el mar se movía a su alrededor.

Finalmente, Seiya sacó a Haruka del agua y lo hizo correr de un lado a otro en la arena para que se secara. Luego volvieron a vestirse y Seiya dio vuelta a Haruka hacia él para que lo mirara de frente.

- Escúchame- ordenó- Nadie puede quitártelo. ¿Me oyes? Es tuyo. Todo esto... para siempre- movió la mano señalando el plateado mar y repitió con suavidad- Es tu fortaleza, mientras los tengas nada ni nadie podrá hacerte daño. ¿Entiendes?   
- Entiendo.   
- Debes ser fuerte y nunca detenerte. Como el viento.   
- ¿Viento?   
- Sí a él nada ni nadie lo puede detener- contestó Seiya sonriendo- Y recuerda que tú y yo siempre seremos amigos.   
- Amigos- dijo Haruka sonriendo cálidamente- Amigos.

* * *

**ALGENIB:** Hola!!! espero les haya gustado este capítulo. Sé que prometí actualizar el otro fic que esta pendiente pero a mi hermana se le ocurrió salir de vacaciones fuera de la ciudad y me ha dejado sin ideas para seguirle. Aún así seguimos trabajando solo les pido un poco de paciencia. Como ven este fic se actualiza más regularmente y es que la historia me ha encantado y escribo los capítulos más rápido (y espero seguir así). 

Un enorme agradecimiento a LectorAnonimus, Usako Suyi, jade-MEST(aunque te haya parecido raro,P) y ODIN por sus palabras de aliento, espero les guste este capítulo y el resto de la historia. Hasta la próxima. 


	3. La Huída

Saludos!!! Pues bien, he aqui el tercer capítulo. Espero les guste. De nuevo una disculpa por no actualizar la otra historia pero mi hermana anda algo loca con la escuela y no ha tenido tiempo. ¿Por qué no la actualizo yo?...mmm, porque la historia es originalmente de mi loca hermana y yo no tengo ni idea de lo que piensa su loca cabezita (y siendo sincera no me gustaría saberlo). Por lo pronto les dejo este capítulo. ¡Que lo disfruten! 

**

* * *

TERCERA PARTE:   
'LA HUÍDA'

* * *

**

Cuando Haruka llegó a casa la mañana siguiente, se topó con una agradable sorpresa, su madre ya estaba ahí. Traía el cabello peinado y tenía puesto un vestido nuevo. La mujer apoyó la mano sobre el hombro de Haruka y lo abrazó.

- ¿Estás mejor? Te ves como un muchacho distinto.  
- _Un muchacho distinto. Sí_- pensó Haruka- _Sí, lo soy_

Después de quince días de paz y tranquilidad, sin tensiones, las campanas que sonaban en su cabeza se habían reducido a un mero zumbido ocasional.

- Preparé la comida- dijo su madre alegremente- Siéntate, Haruka. ¿Te parecen bien frijoles cocidos?

Por un momento Haruka cerró los ojos. Se le hizo un nudo en la garganta. ¿Cómo decirle que aún veía la cacerola caliente llena de frijoles cayéndosele de las manos... que aún recordaba la expresión en el rostro de _El Hombre_ cuando se le echó encima?

Se sentó y sonrió.  
- Frijoles cocidos está bien.

Mientras tanto, _El Hombre_ tenía más motivos para guardar rencor. En el juzgado lo seguían molestando cada semana con la multa que tenía que pagar a plazos. El sargento de la policía lo molestaba por lo de la sentencia suspendida y estaba pendiente de que no le pusiera otro dedo encima al joven Haruka. La gente del servicio social lo molestaba por su conducta hacia su esposa.

No era justo. No iba a tolerarlo, pero según el sargento de la policía, si no lograba soportarlo iba a tener que pagar un montón de dinero.

Al día siguiente en el hospital, le ocurrieron cosas maravillosas a Haruka. Comenzaron con un diapasón que los doctores golpeaban y le acercaban a los oídos. Cuando él sonrió y asintió ante el extraño sonido vibratorio ellos le sonrieron a su vez y fueron escribiendo algo en un expediente.

Le colocaron audífonos en la cabeza y reprodujeron toda clase de ruidos: campanas, silbidos y voces. Luego también le pusieron un poco de música. El rostro de Haruka estaba tan lleno de incredulidad y gozo que los doctores se miraron unos a otros con expresión de triunfo.

- No hay duda de que eso sí lo escuchó- dijo uno.

Los médicos también descubrieron algunos hechos perturbadores. Por ejemplo, los lunes, Haruka al principio nunca podía escuchar nada. Se ponía los audífonos, pero su rostro no reflejaba ninguna expresión, no hacía ningún gesto. Por la tarde del lunes las cosas mejoraban. Hacia finales de semana comenzaba otra vez a reconocer muchos sonidos.

- Así que en parte es un bloqueo emocional- dijo uno de los doctores.  
- Eso es claro. Y las presiones del fin de semana en casa lo vuelven al punto de partida.

A menudo invitaban a Sayaka a aquellas sesiones iniciales de exploración.

- ¿Tiene alguna idea de cuándo comenzó todo esto?- le preguntaron a Sayaka.  
- Me temo que no lo sé con exactitud- revisó sus notas- Al parecer Kira Soun se escapó con Retsu Hiroshi, llevándose a Haruka cuando el niño tenía seis años.  
- Eso significa que hasta ese momento el niño escuchaba y hablaba perfectamente bien.  
- Sí. Es posible que por eso en la escuela no se dieran cuenta del problema. Realizan la primera revisión para detectar si hay sordera a los seis años. Entonces él era completamente normal y ya leía bien. Seiya me contó que él siguió aprendiendo a leer por su cuenta con las lecciones que se escribían en el pizarrón. Ahora lee mucho.  
- Así que su vocabulario debe ser amplio, pero su pronunciación tal vez tenga defectos.  
- ¿Qué es lo que sabe de su padre?- preguntó uno de los doctores.  
- Sólo que estaba fuera mucho tiempo y que la muchacha se sintió sola. Aparentemente conoció a _El Hombre_ Hiroshi en un café en el que trabajaba como camarera. Sospecho que en ese entonces su jactancia le imprimía un cierto encanto, antes de que se volviera un bebedor. Ella huyó con él sin decir a dónde.  
- ¿Con cuál de los dos está casada?

Sayaka se mostró perpleja.  
- No estoy segura.  
- ¿Y qué pasa con Haruka?

Sayaka suspiró.   
- Está inscrito como Soun... El nombre de soltera de su madre. Lo verifiqué en el acta de nacimiento. ¿Qué es exactamente lo que está mal con el oído de Haruka?- preguntó Sayaka. El doctor procedió a explicar.  
- Bueno- comenzó-, es obvio que Haruka ha recibido una buena cantidad de golpes en el oído, lo que le provocó la ruptura de la membrana del oído, esto es, del tímpano. Además, por las radiografías que le tomamos pudimos observar que ha sufrido varias fracturas menores en los huesos de la base del cráneo. Tiene lo que llamamos lesiones traumáticas en algunos de los pequeños huesos del oído medio.  
- ¿Puede arreglarse todo esto?- preguntó Sayaka ansiosa.El doctor sonrió.  
- Si no arreglarse, por lo menos mejorarse mucho. Verá, ésta es sólo una parte del problema. Hay otra clase de sordera llamada sensitiva, que a menudo también es provocada por golpes. Este tipo de sordera incluye agudos sonidos como de campanas que repican y ruido en la cabeza. Cualquier ruido fuerte y repentino o cualquier vibración pesada puede causarle al muchacho un dolor intenso- contestó el doctor. Sayaka suspiró.  
- ¿Puede usted...?- . El médico negó con la cabeza.  
- No podemos curarlo, no. Pero sí ayudarlo.. Llegaré a eso en un momento.  
- No me diga que aún hay más- dijo Sayaka.  
- Me temo que sí. Está el aspecto psicológico. Los niños a menudo levantan un muro y _se rehúsan_ a escuchar. También es posible que _no puedan_ escuchar a causa de un terrible miedo. Es evidente que Haruka puede oír mejor cuando se siente tranquilo y seguro- le dirigió una mirada a Sayaka- ¿No dijo usted que el señor Mizuno comentó que Haruka parecía escuchar mejor en el parque, cuando estaba dibujando?  
- Sí- Sayaka tragó saliva- Díganos lo que hay que hacer.  
- En términos prácticos- explicó el doctor- pordemos operarlo para reparar algunos de los huesos pequeños que están dañados, y podemos limpiar las trompas de Eustaquio para que queden libres de mucosidad. Eso ayudará a que escuche más claro. También podemos ponerle a Haruka aparatos para la sordera. Por supuesto, tendrá que asistir a una escuela especial para sordos por una temporada, para aprender las distintas técnicas de comunicación. Pero, sobre todo, necesita de un ambiente tranquilo y descansado. Si lo tiene, es muy probable que su sordera nerviosa pueda disminuir por sí sola.

Y otro doctor añadió con tono de voz molesto y de manera tajante:  
- Y simplemente no puede volver a un hogar en el que se le golpea.  
- Veré si puedo obtener permiso de la madre para la operación- replicó Sayaka cansadamente- Tal vez después pudiera entrar en un período de convalecencia muy largo, mientras nosotros pensamos qué hacer.

- - - - - - - - -

Cuando Haruka regresó del hospital esa tarde, su madre estaba cocinando. La habitación se veía más limpia que de costumbre.

Kira se volvió desde la estufa y lo miró ansiosa.  
- ¿Qué es lo que te hacen allá¿ya puedes oír mejor?

Haruka entendió lo que le preguntaba. Su madre tenía la conmovedora idea de que los doctores podían obrar milagros de un día para otro.

- Todavía no- contestó y se sentó a la mesa.

Comieron y cuando terminaron de cenar, Haruka se levantó para recoger los platos sucios, pero su madre lo detuvo.

- No. Tú quédate ahí un poco más. Yo me encargaré de limpiar todo.

Comenzó a recoger los platos y a lavarlos. En ese momento entró _El Hombre_. Permaneció de pie en la puerta tambaleándose. Llevaba una botella abierta de whisky en la mano. Kira se quedó inmóvil.

- Todo muy acogedor- dijo _El Hombre_- ¿Y quién pagó por todo esto?  
- La beneficiencia, Retsu- la voz de Kira sonó aterrorizada.  
- La beneficiencia- gritó _El Hombre_- Te dije que ya no los dejaras entrar. Yo te daré tu beneficiencia- se dirigió hacia Kira.

Haruka sintió que una extraña ola de valor lo invadía. Kira era su mamá. Él era responsable de cuidarla y protegerla. _El Hombre_ no iba a intimidarlos nunca más.

- Tu cena está en el horno- intervino tratando de hablar con claridad- ¿Quieres que te la sirva?  
- ¡Ah! De modo que ahora puedes hablar¿no es así?- el tono de voz de _El Hombre_ parecía cada vez más sarcástico- Es una pena que esos doctores no puedan hacerte un poco más listo mientras te curan- una pesada mano golpeó a Haruka en el oído.  
- ¡Detente!- exclamó Kira- ¡Deja en paz a Haruka!  
- ¿Quieres que lo deje en paz?- _El Hombre_ comenzó a rodear la mesa, moviendo la botella. Kira permaneció en su sitio.

Haruka vio que _El Hombre_ levantaba el brazo con la botella en alto, lista para golpear el rostro de su madre.

Como un rayo se interpuso entre _El Hombre_ y Kira.

- ¡No!- gritó y extendió ambas manos para empujar al hombre y alejarlo. La botella le pegó a Haruka en la cabeza, pero el golpe no le dio de frente sino de lado. Haruka parpadeó y sintió que un repentino hilillo de algo pegajoso y tibio le corría cerca de los ojos.

No reparó en que _El Hombre_ se tambaleaba ya, con una mano levantada cerca de la cabeza y una expresión descompuesta en el rostro. No escuchó los gorjeos que venían de su garganta. Solamente levantó otra vez la mano para evitar que _El Hombre_ golpeara a su madre.

Pero _El Hombre_ giró sobre sí mismo, perdió el equilibrio, tropezó con la mesa y se estrelló de cabeza contra el piso. La botella de whisky se hizo añicos en las manos, y él cayó de frente, sobre los afilados fragmentos. Luego se quedó tendido en el suelo.

Kira se quedó absolutamente inmóvil, contemplándolo. Haruka también lo miraba. Luego lo invadió el pánico, atravesó la cocina y la sala corriendo hacia afuera de la casa, y huyó por las oscuras calles, con el sonido del vidrio y la madera que se rompían haciéndole eco en los dañados oídos.

Una vez que se encontró fuera de la casa, la razón se le impuso. "Debo buscar ayuda", pensó.

Una cabina telefónica se hallaba al final de la siguiente calle. Sin aliento corrió hasta allá. Nunca había usado un teléfono. Pero tenía que intentarlo.

"Debo recordar, debo recordar, el número de emergencias... debo recordar". Marcó el número. Una voz le dijo algo al oído.

- ¡Auxilio!- exclamó- ¡Auxilio!  
- ¿Dirección?- preguntó la voz. "_¿Dirección?_". Logró oír eso.  
- Yokaito, número 20- contestó- ¡Auxilio¡Ambulancia!- y luego escuchó su propia voz ronca- ¡Policía!

No había nada más que hacer. Salió de la cabina telefónica y corrió en la oscuridad. No podía volver al sitio donde yacía aquella horrible figura, ni ver la mancha que lentamente oscurecía el suelo. "El parque", pensó. Ya estaría cerrado, pero había un barrote torcido con un hueco lo suficientemente grande como para que un niño pudiera entrar.

No se había dado cuenta de que llovía; su suéter estaba empapado, y la cortada que tenía en la cabeza le había enredado el cabello, por lo que una mezcla de agua de lluvia y algo más pegajoso se le metía en los ojos. "El kiosko donde toca la banda", pensó. "Estará seco debajo del techo del kiosko".

Subió por la adornada herrería, trepó por un lado y se dejó caer sobre el suelo de madera. Se arrastró debajo de una vieja lona y se quedó ahí, jadeante. Silbidos y campanadas le retumbaban sin piedad en la cabeza. Parecía que todo a su alrededor estallaba en fuegos artificiales.

- Pensar- se dijo- Tengo que pensar.

"Fue culpa mía. Debo haberlo matado. Vendrá la policía. Si regreso, me encerrarán en la cárcel. No podría vivir en la cárcel... sin cielo, sin parque al cual huir. Pero¿qué será de mi mamá? La señora Miyamoto se encargará de que esté bien. Podría escribirle una carta... pedirle que la cuide. Pero no puedo regresar. No puedo."

Poco a poco el cansancio lo venció y logró sumergirlo en un profundo sueño, salpicado de pesadillas.

- - - - - - - - -

Por la mañana Haruka recordó que el hombre del periódico le debía una semana de sueldo. Si lograba cobrar su dinero podría tomar un autobús a cualquier parte. Tal vez alguien lo llevaría. Pero¿a dónde ir? No lo sabía. Entonces recordó a Seiya diciéndole: "Cuando seas mayor podrás ir a buscarlo".

Buscaría a su papá. El norte, le dijo Seiya, el mar de Ojotsk. Aún conservaba el mapa en el que estaba dibujado Japón y el mar de Ojotsk y la fotografía de los hombres enfundados en las gruesas chaquetas.

Con cuidado se arrastró fuera del kiosko. Todo estaba muy tranquilo; no había nadie por ahí. Volvió a pasar por el barrote. "Adiós, parque", pensó Haruka con tristeza.

Llegó al taller de periódicos cuando el señor Omura se encontraba acomodando los diarios para los repartidores.

Haruka no sabía cómo se veía, pero el señor Omura estaba consternado. El rostro de Haruka tenía surcos de lluvia y había una oscura mancha a un lado de su rubia cabeza. Su ropa estaba totalmente arruinada.

Atsumichi Omura sabía lo del juzgado y el problema con _El Hombre_. Todos en el distrito lo sabían. Todo parecía indicar que Haruka había tenido otro enfrentamiento.

- Vaya, Haruka, pasa. Estás completamente empapado.  
- Por favor, señor Omura- dijo Haruka- ¿Mi dinero?- Atsumichi Omura asintió y sonrió.  
- Acabo de abrir la caja en este momento. ¿Te gustaría desayunar algo, Haruka?

Haruka estaba hambriento, pero sabía que no debía quedarse. Cuando movió la cabeza, la habitación giró y el rostro del señor Omura pareció desaparecer en una espesa niebla.

Volvió en sí sentado en una silla del señor Omura en el cuarto posterior. Muy pronto Atsumichi comenzó a limpiar la herida de la cabeza del niño con agua tibia y una esponja y luego la cubrió con una venda.

- Quédate quieto- ordenó Atsumichi- Terminaré antes de que cante un pollo.  
- Un gallo- corrigió Haruka con claridad. Atsumichi le sonrió.  
- Eso es, un gallo- le dio a Haruka un poco de pan con mantequilla de maní y una rebanada de queso.

Sus ojos tropezaron con el suéter empapado por la lluvia que Haruka llevaba puesto.

- ¡Santo Dios! Tenemos que quitarte esto de inmediato. Te voy a prestar el otro que tengo.

El cuello de tortuga del suéter color café le lastimó la cabeza herida. Cuando tuvo puesto el suéter, Haruka sacó de los bolsillos de sus pantalones dobladas y empapadas hojas de papel para dibujar.

- ¿Quieres escribir algo?- preguntó Atsumichi. Haruka asintió.  
- Escribo- dijo- una carta.

Atsumichi Omura lo comprendió al instante.

- Está bien. Te traeré un sobre y una hoja de papel. ¿También quieres una pluma?

Haruka le mostró un trozo de lapiz que siempre traía consigo. El señor Omura cloqueó como una gallina.

- No, no. Eso sería muy sucio. Es mejor una pluma. Come mientras la traigo- Desapareció en el taller y regresó con unos pantalones color café, más sueltos que los de Haruka, pero que no le quedaban demasiado grandes- Aquí tienes un cuaderno y una pluma. Estaré en el taller.

Haruka escribió cuidadosamente en el cuaderno del señor Omura: _Por favor, cuide a mi mamá_. Luego dibujó un par de audífonos como los que había usado en el hospital y debajo escribió: _Gracias_. Comenzó a rotular el sobre: _Señora Sayaka Miyamoto_. Pero no conocía su dirección.

Atsumichi Omura regresó.  
- ¿Puedo ayudar?- preguntó.  
- La señora Miyamoto- dijo Haruka lentamente.  
- ¡Ah, sí!, la señora Sayaka Miyamoto. ¿Quieres que se lo dé a ella?- Haruka se le quedó mirando.  
- ¿Darle?  
- Viene todos los días por su periódico. Me encargaré de que reciba tu carta.

Haruka cerró la solapa del sobre confirmeza y lo puso en la mano de Atsumichi Omura.

- Gracias- dijo Haruka. Tenía ganas de agradecerle por la ropa y por el sándwich, pero todo lo que pudo decir fue "Gracias".

El señor Omura vió partir al muchacho. Luego recordó algo y salió corriendo del taller detrás de Haruka.

- ¡Espera¡Tu dinero!- lo llamó- Me olvidaba de tu dinero. Toma- le dijo Atsumichi, con dos billetes en la mano- Te daré algo extra esta vez. Creo que eres un buen muchacho.

Haruka tomó el dinero. "¿Un buen muchacho?", pensó. Aún podía ver la figura derribada en el piso.

- Gracias- volvió a decir y se alejó caminando por las calles vacías a aquella temprana hora de la mañana.

Al llegar a las afueras del pueblo, Haruka se detuvo a pensar. Había oído que existía un camino principal a kilómetro y medio más o menos, un poco más adelante. ¿Pero hacia dónde quedaría el norte? Había una gasolinera a un lado del camino. Decidió que allí preguntaría.

Haruka se encaminó hacia las bombas de gasolina. "¿Para dónde queda el norte?" Practicó decirlo en voz alta, no dirigiéndose a nadie en particular, sólo para saber como se oía.

- ¿Para dónde queda el norte?  
- Para allá, hijo- respondió una voz a sus espaldas.

Haruka escuchó la voz, pero no las palabras. Se dio vuelta y vio a un enorme y fornido conductor de camión en overol, que le señalaba una dirección.

- ¿Por allá?- preguntó Haruka. El hombre lo miró de arriba a abajo.  
- ¿A dónde quieres ir, hijo?  
- A ver a mi papá- respondió Haruka mirando al conductor del camión.  
- Eres muy joven para andar solo¿no crees?- preguntó el hombre. Haruka se enderezó.  
- Tengo doce- explicó- Tengo que ir a ver a mi papá. Es importante. ¿Puede llevarme?- El conductor dudó.  
- ¿Nunca te dijo tu mamá que no pidieras a cualquier desconocido que te llevara?

Haruka lo miró con sorpresa.  
- ¿Desconocido?- replicó y de repente esbozó una sonrisa.

El conductor dio un paso atrás, como si algo lo hubiera golpeado.  
- Por favor- pidió Haruka- Es importante.

La mirada del muchacho lo conmovió profundamente. De improviso accedió.   
- Está bien- dijo el hombre- Sube- y señaló un pesado camión con la parte posterior abierta y cargada con cajas y embalajes de madera.  
- ¿Va al norte?- indagó Haruka.  
- Exacto, al norte- dijo el conductor, y trepó de un salto a la cabina. Haruka subió y se colocó a su lado.  
- Gracias- le dijo el chico.

* * *


	4. El Inicio de la Travesía

* * *

** CUARTA PARTE:**

'EL INICIO DE LA TRAVESÍA' 

* * *

En Yokaito número 20 las autoridades tenían todo bajo control. Se llevaron el cuerpo de _El Hombre_ en una ambulancia. La policía hizo muchas preguntas. Sayaka Miyamoto se ocupó de Kira Soun. Kira repetía una y otra vez que _El Hombre_ se había tropezado y caído. 

No fue sino hasta el anochecer que Sayaka le preguntó con aspereza:   
- ¿Dónde está Haruka?   
- No lo sé- respondió Kira- Él... no regresó a casa.   
- ¿No volvió a casa?- toda clase de aterradoras posibilidades cruzaron por la mente de Sayaka- Señora Soun... Kira, por favor, trate de recordar. ¿Cuándo vio a Haruka por última vez?   
- A la hora del desayuno, antes de que se fuera al hospital. 

A su manera, muy torpemente, Kira intentaba ayudar a Haruka. Aún podía verlo de pie delante de ella, con las manos extendidas , tratando de protegerla, y a _El Hombre_ abalanzándose sobre él con la botella en la mano. 

- Está bien- dijo Sayaka- Trate de dormir un poco. Regresaré para ver cómo siguen, pero ahora debo irme para ver lo que ocurrió con Haruka.   
- Haruka salió- respondió Kira con una voz similar a la de un sonámbulo- Haruka no regresó a casa. 

- Tal vez sólo está fuera temporalmente- dijo el sargento Matsura- Ya lo ha hecho antes¿no es así?   
- Sí- respondió Sayaka - Pero también podría estar en alguna zanja, muerto.   
- De cualquier manera, es mejor que demos aviso de su separación - añadió el sargento. 

Esa mañana Sayaka no se detuvo a recoger su periódico en el negocio del señor Omura. Fue hasta la tarde, cuando la noticia de lo ocurrido en Yokaito número 20 se esparció por el distrito, que el señor Omura pensó en la carta de Haruka. En ese momento era demasiado tarde para alcanzar a Sayaka Miyamoto en las oficinas de la beneficiencia. 

Sayaka había tenido un día extenuante tratando de solucionar los problemas de Kira Soun. Esa noche la pasó por segunda vez en la casa de Kira, por una parte para vigilarla y, por otra, con la esperanza de que Haruka regresara. 

Al día siguiente volvió a ver al sargento Matsura para preguntarle sí tenía alguna noticia. 

- No, del muchacho todavía no sabemos nada- el sargento la miró comprensivo- Pero sí tengo algo extraño que contarle respecto a Hiroshi. Parece que no fue la caída lo que lo mató.   
- ¿Qué no fue la caída¿de qué me está usted hablando?   
- Cuando llegó al hospital aún no estaba muerto. Tenía una hemorragia cerebral masiva, provocada por un exceso de alcohol. Probablemente ya se estaba muriendo cuando cayó, pero su agonía fue larga. Murió en las primeras horas de la mañana siguiente. 

Sayaka cerró los ojos y dejó escapar un largo y conmovedor suspiro. 

- Entonces¿todas esas preguntas acerca de cómo cayó...?   
- O lo empujaron. 

Sayaka lo miró vivamente. 

- ¿Empujarlo?   
- Usted sabe que es posible. Los pleitos familiares pueden ser muy confusos y a menudo no es posible averiguar quién hizo qué. Sin embargo, eso es lo que menos importa ahora. Las heridas que recibió al caer fueron leves y la botella rota causó sólo cortadas superficiales. De cualquier manera, ya estaba medio muerto. Nada hubiera podido salvarlo.   
- Supongo que a pesar de todo habrá una investigación.   
- ¡Ah, sí! Pero con todos los datos médicos aludidos tendrá que declararse como una muerte por "causas naturales". Si el chico vio algo y escapó a causa del pánico, eso era por completo innecesario.   
- Y no podemos encontrarlo para decírselo- replicó Sayaka.   
- Lo haremos- la voz del sargento fue inesperadamente amable- Lo haremos, a su debido tiempo. 

Más tarde Sayaka regresó a su oficina. Exhausta y angustiada. Había pasado mucho tiempo desde que Haruka desapareció. 

- _Esto es demasiado_- pensó Sayaka afligida, cuando un torbellino humano invadió la habitación. 

- ¿Qué es lo que le han hecho a Haruka?- exigió saber Seiya.   
- Seiya- respondió Sayaka-, no le hemos hecho nada. No sabemos donde está.   
- Les dije lo que pasaría si lo regresaban- acusó el niño- Ahora está perdido. ¿Qué es lo que hará?   
- Tranquilízate Seiya- dijo un hombre alto y de cabello negro que entraba a la habitación. Le dirigió una sonrisa a Sayaka a manera de saludo. 

Sayaka lo conocía. Era Takeru Kou, el padre de Seiya. Apenas dos días atrás, él y sus otros dos hijos acudieron a la casa hogar para recoger a Seiya, pero él había insistido en asegurarse que su amigo estuviera bien, por lo que la familia Kou aún se encontraba en la ciudad. 

- Estoy seguro de que Haruka estará bien- añadió el señor Kou en tono tranquilizador, su hijo lo había puesto al tanto de la situación de Haruka.   
- Ya lo está buscando la policía, Seiya- intervino Sayaka.   
- ¡La policía¿Quieren que lo agarre la policía? Se aterrorizará. ¿No se dan cuenta? Tenemos que encontrarlo primero. 

Mientras reunía aliento para otra andanada, se escuchó un tímido golpecito en la puerta y se asomó el rostro moreno e inteligente del señor Omura. 

- Siento molestar- dijo con humildad-, pero tengo una carta para usted, de Haruka.   
- ¿Qué?- Sayaka y Seiya se volvieron hacia él tan rápido que el pobre señor Omura retrocedió alarmado.   
- Se la traje- dijo y añadió apresuradamente- No pasó usted por su periódico ayer.   
- ¿Dejó la carta ayer?- preguntó Sayaka. 

Sayaka leyó la carta en silencio y se la pasó a Seiya. Por un momento no fue capaz de decir nada. "Por favor, cuide a mi mamá". Las palabras de Haruka eran muy sencillas, pero implicaban muchas cosas. 

- ¿Realmente es de Haruka?- preguntó Sayaka al notar que no tenía firma. Seiya miró el dibujo de los audífonos.   
- Es de él. Esto se refiere a sus pruebas del hospital. Les está agradeciendo que se las hicieran. Parece como si estuviera huyendo y no quisiera poner su nombre.   
- Tal vez- dijo con amabilidad el señor Omura- deba decirles lo que sucedió.   
- Sí- concordó Sayaka- Creo que debe hacerlo. 

Cuando terminó su relato, el hombre añadió:   
- De verdad, les aseguro que no sabía que Haruka iba a escapar. Yo solo quería ayudarlo.   
- Señor Omura- dijo Sayaka- usted es la única persona que _en realidad_ lo ayudó. Usted fue el que se encargó de él, lo alimentó y lo vistió. ¡Y viene aquí a disculparse!   
- No es una disculpa, pero estoy muy avergonzado.   
- Todos lo estamos- respondió Sayaka con amargura-, pero ahora es demasiado tarde.   
- ¡No es demasiado tarde!- gritó Seiya- Se ha marchado a alguna parte, eso es todo. Lo encontraremos.   
- ¿Tienes alguna idea de a dónde pudo ir?- le preguntó su padre. 

Seiya trató de hacer memoria. Haruka estaba en grandes problemas y trataría de no implicar a nadie más. Por eso fue que no acudió a él ni a Sayaka. ¿Qué haría? Si él estuviera en su lugar hubiera buscado a alguien a quien pedir consejo. Consejos. El consejo de un hombre sería el que más le hubiera hecho falta en esos momentos. Pensó en su padre. Aún podía escuchar su propia voz hablando con lentitud, para los oídos de Haruka: "Cuando seas mayor podrás ir a buscarlo" 

- ¡El mar de Ojotsk!- exclamó de pronto. Los otros lo miraron sorprendido- Su papá... Ese tonto se fue a buscar a su papá, y no tiene ni la menor idea de dónde encontrarlo. 

- - - - - - - - - 

El ruido y la vibración de la cabina hicieron que las palpitaciones en la cabeza de Haruka se tornaran cada vez peores. Además, el conductor llevaba el radio encendido y las oleadas de música de rock a todo volumen torturaban los oídos del niño. Por fin pudo quedarse dormido y se recostó sobre uno de los lados de la cabina. 

Tuvo horribles pesadillas. Aún podía ver sus propias manos extendidas y la enorme figura de _El Hombre_ que se tambaleaba hacia atrás, se contorsionaba y caía. Se despertó con una sacudida y las palabras "¡No!,¡no!" gritando en su cabeza. "¿Lo habré dicho en voz alta?", se preguntó. 

Pero el hombre a su lado seguía conduciendo y cantando con el radio. Involuntariamente Haruka se cubrió los lastimados oídos con las manos y gimió. 

El conductor del camión lo miró con simpatía.   
- Ruidoso¿no es cierto? No te preocupes. Nos vamos a detener muy pronto. 

El camión se salió hacia el acotamiento, detrás de una hilera de camiones que estaban estacionados y lentamente se detuvo. Un bendito silencio descendió sobre los oídos de Haruka. 

- ¿Cómo te llamas hijo?   
- Haruka- no podía escuchar muy bien después de todo ese ruido, perose había vuelto muy bueno para leer los labios.   
- Hola, Haruka. Bienvenido al club. Me llamo Touma Akai. Ésta es mi base principal¿ves¿quieres un poco de té?- le entregó a Haruka una taza de plástico y le sirvió de su termo. Se sirvió él mismo una taza y luego sacó una bolsa de sándwiches. Le ofreció uno a Haruka. 

El niño movió la cabeza.Estaba mareado.   
- No, gracias- alcanzó a blabucir. Touma se inclinó sobre él.   
- No vas a desmayarte¿verdad? Es mejor que salgas al aire un momento- salió de la cabina y dio la vuelta para ayudar a Haruka.   
- Lo siento- murmuró el chico. luego se tambaleó hacia la orilla de pasto y vomitó en los arbustos.   
- ¿Te sientes mejor?- preguntó Touma cuando Haruka regresó- Entonces sube. Nos detendremos más adelante para comer como es debido. 

Haruka volvió a subir. Tal vez en la siguiente parada pudiera encontrar a un camionero menos ruidoso. Sacó su bloc y su lápiz y comenzó a dibujar. 

Después de otra larga y agobiante tanda de ruido y camino mojado Touma metió el camión a un estacionamiento, al lado del edificio largo y bajo de un café ubicado al costado del camino y que tenía varios camiones afuera. 

- ¿Vienes a comer?- a Touma se le oía preocupado. Haruka movió la cabeza.   
- No, gracias. 

Tal vez el chico no tenía dinero.   
- Vamos, yo te invito- dijo Touma. Haruka le sonrió al hombre.   
- Es mejor que me quede aquí afuera, en el aire. 

Touma vio que lo decía en serio y se dirigió al café. Haruka vagabundeó sobre el pasto de la orilla en la esquina del estacionamiento y se sentó. Necesitaba pensar que hacer. 

El camionero tomó su desayuno de siempre con dos tazas grandes de café bien cargado y pensó en el muchacho. "¿Qué hace un chico de su edad viajando solo y pidiendo que lo lleven por toda la carretera? Dijo que iba a ver a su papá al norte, pero el norte es un sitio muy grande". Tenía que hacerlo hablar de alguna manera. 

Pero cuando Touma salió no había ningún chico esperando en el estacionamiento. Dentro de la cabina encontró un dibujo colocado sobre el volante: un bien logrado retrato, muy parecido al resuelto rostro de Touma, con los ojos fijos y concentrado en el camino. Debajo estaban escritas las palabras: "Gracias por traerme". Pero el pequeño había desaparecido. 

- - - - - - - - - 

Haruka no sabía a dónde iba el camino, pero pensó que Touma seguramente volvería a tomar el lado de la carretera que se dirigía al norte, así que cruzó el camino principal y se internó por un pequeño camino vecinal en dirección al este; era bonito. Los árboles que lo flanqueaban hacían que las sombras se vieran como salpicadas bajo sus pies. Pensó en el dinero que le había dado el señor Omura. ¿Cuánto podría durarle? Decidió detenerse en el siguiente sitió en el que hubiera una tienda y comprar algo de comer. De pronto sintió sed, miró a su alrededor. Tal vez hubiera algún riachuelo donde terminaban los campos. 

Se subió a un portón y se irguió mirando hacia las colinas. Las sombras de las nubes se movieron sobre ellas y le recordaron el parque, y a Seiya, y a su mamá. 

La sed lo apremiaba. Vio que el terreno descendía hasta un pequeño y profundo valle. Ahí el pasto era más corto y estaba salpicado de pequeñas flores amarillas. Miró por la pendiente y, efectivamente, había una hilera de sauces y el reflejo del agua. 

Comenzó a correr. El agua se veía fresca y limpia entre la orilla empinada y bancos profundos de musgo. Cayó directamente sobre un matorral de zarzas a la orilla del lago. Haruka se agachó, juntó las manos para tomar agua y bebió el frío líquido. 

Haruka se sintió mareado al agacharse hacia adelante, así que se sentó y se apoyó contra unos helechos que se encontraban en la pedregosa orilla. 

El chico pensaba en portaaviones preguntándose si el lugar en donde estaba su padre estaba muy lejos, cuando de pronto una sombra llamó su atención. Al levantar la mirado distinguió a un hombre viejo de pie junto a él. Vestía un andrajoso abrigo y tenía una tupida barba gris, y sostenía una ennegrecida tetera en la mano. 

- ¿Descansando muchacho?- preguntó el viejo al tiempo en que sonreía.   
- Sí, descanso- respondió Haruka. El hombre lo observó con atención.   
- Empieza a hacer frío¿no crees? Allá tengo fuego- dijo- ¿Quieres una taza? 

"¿Una taza de té?", Haruka asintió.   
- Sí, gracias. 

El viejo parapedeó.   
- Estás solo¿eh?   
- Sí- "Estoy solo", pensó el niño. Y en verdad estaba total y completamente solo. 

Siguió al viejo a través de una maraña de ramas hasta un claro encima del borde del arroyo. Ahí, un viejo recipiente hervía sobre un humeante fuego y de él emanaba un aroma celestial. Haruka miró suspirando la borboteante olla. 

El viejo no pasó por alto el hambre feroz que se reflejaba en los ansiosos ojos del chico. 

- Hoy conseguí un buen conejo. Hay bastante para los dos- mientras hablaba desató varios platos de hojalata que pendían de una cuerda que llevaba atada a la cintura y que le servía tanto de cinturón como de sujetador para colgar todo su ruidoso equipo. 

La tez morena y llena de cicatrices parecía haberse oscurecido de tanto recibir el humo de muchad hogueras y soportar todo tipo de climas. Haruka juzgó que podía confiar en el anciano. 

- Me dicen "Kankiri" (abrelatas). Soy un hojalatero errante.   
- ¿Errante?- Haruka miró los pies del anciano, enfundados en unas botas descocidas sujetas con un cordel- ¿Y a donde va?   
- ¡Uf! A todos lados. Kankiri nunca se queda mucho tiempo en el mismo lugar- miró con astucia a Haruka- ¿Viajas muchacho?   
- Voy al norte- respondió Haruka con firmeza, para convencerse a sí mismo.   
- ¿Y de dónde vienes?- preguntó de nuevo el viejo. Haruka se detuvo y lo pensó un momento.   
- Del sur- respondió. Kankiri se rió.   
- Eres un verdadero hombre del camino, hijo. ¡Nunca le digas a nadie nada que no quieras que sepa! 

Comenzó a servir con un cucharón el estofado caliente en los platos de hojalata; luego le entregó a Haruka su porción y una cuchara del mismo material. 

Mientras comían el guiso Kankiri preguntó como si no le diera importancia:   
- Entonces¿a qué parte del norte vas, muchacho? El norte es muy grande.   
- Voy a ver a mi papá- comenzó Haruka. Luego sacó su preciada fotografía y se la mostró a Kankiri- Es un portaaviones- añadió el chico.   
- Portaaviones¿eh? Entonces vas a Kytakyushu; es lo que está más cerca. Tienes que ir al puerto. Los marinos llegan de casi todas partes... también de Rusia. Te dirán a donde ir. Es piloto¿eh? 

Haruka asintió. Lo había comprendido.   
- Sí- respondió. Y luego, hablando con claridad, repitió- Piloto. 

Kankiri sirvió té en dos tazas y le pasó una a Haruka.   
- ¿Tienes dónde dormir esta noche? 

Haruka negó con la cabeza. Le dolió al hacer el movimiento, y se llevó la mano a la herida. Los ojos alegres y conocedores de Kankiri no pasaban nada por alto. Antes de que Haruka pudiera protestar, Kankiri ya estaba revisando el vendaje colocado por Atsumichi Omura. La sangre se había filtrado y el brillante cabello rubio estaba convertido en una masa pegajosa. 

Kankiri silbó entre dientes. Siempre lo hacía cuando algo lo preocupaba. 

- Es mejor limpiarla. Estáte quieto. No te va a doler. 

Era muy hábil y sorprendentemente amable. Lavó la venda vieja con agua tibia. Limpió la herida y le quitó la sangre del enmarañado cabello. 

- Muy fea- comentó Kankiri mientras le ponía el vendaje limpio en la herida- Lo mejor sería coserla. Si para mañana te sigue doliendo la cabeza, tendrás que ver a un doctor¿entiendes? 

Haruka asintió. Era más fácil que discutir. Kankiri notó que Haruka estaba muy cansado. Puso un brazo en torno a los hombros del niño y lo condujo más allá de una cerca de zarzas, hasta un pequeño cobertizo en el que había unos cuantos fardos de heno esparcidos en el piso. 

Haruka se hundió en el primer montón de heno al que su cansancio le permitió llegar. Kankiri revolvió el lugar y encontró un viejo cobertor que acomodó sobre el chico.   
- Mañana, hijo- habló con suavidad- Todo te parecerá más sencillo mañana. 

Cuando Sayaka trataba de tocar el tema del padre de Haruka con Kira Soun, se topaba con un silencio sepulcral. La mujer se negaba incluso a hablar. 

- ¿Pero es que no lo entiende?- le dijo Sayaka- Es probable que Haruka esté tratando de encontrarlo. Tenemos que saber dónde está. 

Silencio. 

- Tiene que darse cuenta de que Haruka puede estar en peligro, vagabundeando por el país.   
- Haruka puede cuidarse solo. 

No tenía caso. Kira Soun permanecía impasible. 

A la mañana siguiente, Haruka despertó porque un deslumbrante rayo de sol que entraba por el extremo abierto del cobertizo le daba a los ojos. Cuando Haruka salió, Kankiri se encontraba en cuclillas sobre el fuego cercano al arroyo. Saludó a Haruka moviendo una cuchara y le hizo señas para que se acercara. 

- ¿Lo ves, muchacho? Un huevo para tu desayuno de hoy. Anduve preguntando por allá. El granjero es mi amigo, y me deja quedarme aquí cuando ando por la región- el viejo continuó con lentitud, asegurándose de que Haruka le prestaba atención- El camión de la leche pasa temprano, recoge en las granjas y regresa al depósito, cerca de los muelles¿comprendes? 

Haruka lo miraba atentamente.   
- ¿A los muelles?   
- Así es chico. Te llevará hasta allá- _El chico se ve bastante mal esta mañana_, pensó Kankiri- Que te vea un doctor hoy mismo- añadió. Haruka levantó la mirada y asintió.   
- De acuerdo- respondió con voz tranquila. Estaba dibujando algo en su bloc.   
- Tienes que irte ya- lo urgió Kankiri- El camión pasará pronto. 

Luego desenredó del cordel una cantimplora extra de la ruidosa colección que pendía de su cintura y se las ofreció al chico. Haruka se levantó tendiéndole el dibujo a Kankiri para que este lo tomara. 

- ¿Soy yo?- preguntó Kankiri maravillado. Los ojos eran astutos y penetrantes y el mentón, enérgico. El rostro reflejaba una actitud amistosa.   
- Eres tú- respondió Haruka. Y luego agregó tímidamente- Con mi agradecimiento. 

Los ojos del anciano se nublaron.   
- Lo guardaré con mucho cuidado- declaró de manera un tanto brusca y ruda. Lo metió en uno de los profundos bolsillos de su andrajoso abrigo- Anda muévete. 

Haruka asintió y los dos juntos caminaron colina abajo hacia la granja. 

* * *

Hola! Espero disculpen la tardanza por subir un nuevo capítulo, pero el trabajo se puso algo pesado y me fue un poco difícil. En fin, aquí está la continuación de mi historia. 

Un enorme agradecimiento a todos aquellos que han dejado un review y a los que no, no importa! solo espero que les guste el fic. Reciban un saludo y nos leemos en la próxima. 


	5. Tres días

Saludos! Antes que nada quiero disculparme por la tardanza en subir un nuevo capítulo (pasaron años no?) No quiero aburrirlos con excusas, así que solo me queda disculparme nuevamente.

Aún así, les agradezco que sigan la historia y que dejen reviews, a todos y cada uno de ustedes (no escribo los nombres por temor de dejar a alguno fuera...) ¡Gracias!

Y para quienes se preguntaban si Michiru saldrá en la historia, permítanme decirles que sí, si saldrá, pero eso será más adelante, y de una manera muy diferente a como la conocemos. Estos primeros capítulos hablan de la vida de algunos de los protagonistas, pero después aparecerán más. Así que solo me resta decirles que ¡disfruten su lectura!

Hasta pronto!

* * *

**QUINTA PARTE:**

'TRES DÍAS'

* * *

El camión dejó a Haruka en el patio del depósito de leche, frente a los muelles. Podía ver los enormes barcos desde fuera de una enorme reja de metal. No le gustó mucho el lugar, por la confusión de grúas y gente gritando instrucciones. De vez en cuando seguía viendo doble y tenía que mover la cabeza para fijar la vista.

- ¿Puedo ayudarte, hijo?- le preguntó un hombre vestido de soldado con un casco verde oscuro y un arma enfundada en su cintura. Debía ser un guardia.

Haruka le enseñó la fotografía.  
- Portaaviones- dijo con gran claridad, y después de pensarlo mejor, añadió- Piloto- señaló a Hiro, en medio del grupo.

El soldado asintió.  
- ¿Es tu papá?- se inclinó un poco el casco y se rascó la cabeza pensativo- Los barcos llegan al puerto de Kytakyushu, pero los portaaviones están al este, en Shikoku. Tendrías que tomar un avión hasta allá. ¿Seguro que está en un portaaviones?

El hombre notó su perplejidad. Si el niño estaba buscando a su padre en un muelle era evidente que el hombre estaba en un portaaviones. Trató de explicárselo.

- Escucha. Tendrás que ir a la base principal del puerto de Kytakyushu. En el otro extremo. ¿Estás bien, hijo?

Haruka empezó a sentir que el suelo se movía bajo sus pies, pero miró al hombre de frente y sonrió.  
- Sí. ¿Por dónde?

La sonrisa tuvo su usual efecto demoledor. El soldado volvió la cabeza y llamó a voces a alguien por encima del hombro.  
- ¡Cabo! Necesito de su ayuda por aquí.

Otro soldado salió de una pequeña caseta. A diferencia del primero, en su brazo derecho llevaba una insignia con tres líneas diagonales.

- ¿Qué sucede?- preguntó el recién llegado.  
- Este chico esta buscando a su papá. Es piloto de la marina, en un portaaviones.  
- ¿En cuál?- preguntó el cabo.  
- No creo que lo sepa- contestó el soldado- ¿Podemos hacer algo por él?  
- Mmmm- el cabo meditó sobre la situación. No podía enviar cualquiera a los muelles de la marina. Sin embargo, ese niño era el vivo retrato del piloto de la fotografía, sin duda ese hombre era su padre. Así que él no era cualquiera- ¡Kumada!. ¿Vas a regresar a la base hoy?- gritó el cabo mirando hacia atrás.  
- Sí- respondió una voz desde el interior de una oficina.  
- ¿Tienes lugar para un tipo pequeño?  
- Sí- contestó lacónicamente la voz.  
- Bien chico, irás a la base principal¿entiendes?

Haruka sentía que las fuerzas lo abandonarían en cualquier momento. La cabeza le dolía demasiado. Cerró los ojos para intentar apartar el dolor de su mente.

Un camión para transporte de personal salió de un estacionamiento a las espaldas del niño. Pero Haruka no lo escuchó venir, estaba demasiado ocupado intentando permanecer de pie.

- ¡Cuidado!- gritó el soldado

Haruka sintió que el piso se movía bajo sus pies y se cayó. Se oyó el chirido de los frenos. Como en sordina pudo escuchar algunos gritos, pero no sabía de donde venían.

- ¿Estás bien, hijo?- le preguntó una voz- ¿Estás herido?

Abrió los ojos y vio dos preocupados rostros que se inclinaron sobre él.

- Así esta mejor. No te muevas todavía. ¿Cómo te sientes?- era el soldado con el que había estado hablando.

A su lado, el conductor del camión también lo miraba, parecía inquieto.

- Se desplomó. ¡Juro que ni lo toque! Iba retrocediendo, pero frené a tiempo.  
- Yo... estoy- dijo Haruka débilmente intentando agregar el 'bien' a su oración, pero el dolor de cabeza se lo impidió. Trató de levantarse.  
- Tranquilo, no te muevas- le pidió el cabo- Ya viene la ambulancia.

Haruka se sintió culpable por todo el alboroto.  
- No fue...su culpa- alcanzó a decir. Y luego se desmayó sobre el duro suelo.

Volvió en sí en una cama que tenía cortinas a su alrededor. Un hombre de bata blanca estaba inclinado sobre él. Haruka miró con ojos desorbitados.

- ¿En dónde estoy?  
- Estas en un hospital- le respondió el médico amablemente- Te trajeron aquí después de tu accidente. ¿Cómo te llamas?  
- Haruka.  
- Haruka, qué bien. Te explicaré lo que pasa. Te sacamos una radiografía y estamos esperando el resultado. Mientras tanto te voy a coser esa herida. Luego veremos tus radiografías. Si no hay daño te dejaremos ir pronto a casa. Ahora dime has estado viendo doble¿no es así?

Poco tiempo después le pidieron a Haruka que fuera a sentarse a una banca a esperar el resultado de las radiografías. El doctor le había dicho que alguien iría a tomarle todos sus datos. Estaba sentado en la banca intentando recordar qué había sucedido. De pronto las palabras del médico regresaron a su mente confundida: alguien iría a pedirle todos sus datos. Decidió irse.

El preocupado joven conductor del camión de transporte regresó de tomar una taza de té. Había seguido a la ambulancia con su vehículo hasta el hospital, esperando así asegurarse de que el niño estaba bien antes de regresar a la base. Le preguntó a la recepcionista cómo seguía el chico.

- Está en esa banca- respondió la mujer-, en espera del resultado de sus radiografías.  
- ¿Dónde?- preguntó el conductor al no ver a nadie.  
- Bueno, estaba allí hace apenas un minuto, se lo aseguro- insistió la recepcionista.

El conductor se dirigió con rapidez a la entrada intentando localizar al niño, pero fue inútil. Llamaron al doctor, que llegó ondeando la radiografía. Parecía molesto.

- ¿Se fue?- preguntó- ¿Y quién lo dejó marchar?  
- ¿Algo anda mal?- preguntó preocupado el conductor.  
- No- contestó el médico- No hay fractura de cráneo, pero el muchacho tiene una ligera concusión. Debería estar en casa, descansando.  
- No puede estar muy lejos- aseveró el joven conductor y se dirigió corriendo hacia el estacionamiento, donde alcanzó a ver con el rabillo del ojo al chico que iba más adelante, caminando lentamente, como si no supiera muy bien qué hacer o a dónde dirigirse. Dio unas cuantas zancadas largas y rápidas por el pasto y apareció frente a Haruka por el camino. Se quedó de pie, sonriendo.

- Creí que querías que te llevara a alguna parte- dijo cuando Haruka lo alcanzó. El niño parecía asustado.  
- ¿No de vuelta al hospital?  
- No, no- era evidente que no podría hacerlo regresar- Dicen que estás bien. Que sólo necesitas descansar. Por eso pensé...- dudó- ¿A dónde quieres ir?

Vio que el niño fruncía el entrecejo e intentaba recordar.  
- La... ¿base?  
- Sí. Iba a llevarte allá ¿recuerdas?

Haruka estuvo de acuerdo.

Kumada bajó la velocidad del camión y se acomodó en el estacionamiento principal de la base. En el lugar había una flotilla de _jeeps_, y muchos autos elegantes.

- ¿Aquí está bien?  
- Es fabuloso- dijo Haruka, y rió roncamente, lo que sorprendió a Kumada. El joven puso una mano sobre el brazo de Haruka.  
- ¿Sabes? Ni siquiera sé cómo te llamas.  
- Haruka.  
- Bueno, entonces escucha, Haruka, cuídate- el conductor metió la mano en el bolsillo y sacó una tarjeta- Aquí está mi nombre. Soy Seiji Kumada. Si alguna vez necesitas ayuda, podrás encontrarme aquí, en la base principal.

Haruka sonrió.  
-Y cuéntale a tu papá que en el hospital dijeron que tenías que descansar.  
- Sí- aseguró Haruka- Gracias por traerme y... por todo.

El chiquillo sonrió por un momento, y al desaparecer la sonrisa su rostro pálido tomó una expresión curiosamente grave y triste. El niño bajó de la cabina.

- _Estoy como hechizado_- pensó Kumada- _Nunca olvidaré el rostro de ese chico._

Haruka se quedó de pie, mirando a su alrededor. Había gente yendo y viniendo por todos lados. Una hilera de _jets_ del ejército se apreciaba a lo lejos. A la izquierda se veía un abigarrado conjunto de maquinaria, bodegas y el edificio de la oficina central, con una imponente entrada. A un lado de esa entrada había un tablero con información y dos mapas.

Uno de los mapas era de esa base en particular, pero el otro era un mapa de Japón, con las bases militares, muelles y aeropuertos señaladas con letras rojas. Haruka se sintió consternado, porque había no docenas sino, probablemente, cientos de bases y muelles en la región noreste. En Shikoku, el lugar que aquel soldado le había mencionado, exístian por lo menos cuatro bases y tres puertos.

- ¿Qué sucede, hijo¿es demasiado grande el mundo?

Haruka se dio vuelta y se encontró un par de amistosos ojos grises que lo miraban. Se tragó las lágrimas y dijo con lentitud:  
- Sí...demasiado grande- luego sacó la fotografía y añadió con desesperación- Mi papá.

El hombre examinó la fotografía, leyó los nombres al reverso y llamó a un grupo de compañeros que caminaban hacia él.

- ¡Oye, Ryuu! Ven a ver esto. ¿No es Hiro Tenou¿No era ésta su brigada de rescate?

Ryuu la miró.  
- Así es Matsuo. Son Daisuke Takahashi y Taro Inushima. Creo que están en algunos de los puertos de Shikoku.  
- Así que eres el hijo de Hiro¿eh?- dijo Matsuo amablemente- ¿Qué te hizo pensar que estaría aquí? Este es un puerto muy pequeño para los portaaviones.

Sintiéndose muy infeliz, Haruka lo explicó:  
- En el puerto me dijeron... inténtalo en la base.  
- Ya veo- miró a Haruka escrutador, sorprendido por todo el asunto- ¿Cuál es tu nombre, hijo?  
- Haruka.  
- Haruka Tenou...- musitó el hombre- ¿Vives aquí?  
- No. Vine aquí... a buscarlo- los ojos de Haruka se llenaron de lágrimas.

Matsuo, ingeniero mecánico de la armada, estaba acostumbrado a que los soldados estuvieran largos periodos de tiempo fuera de casa. No le extrañó que el hijo de Hiro Tenou estuviera buscándolo. Lo que sí le pareció raro era que no supiera donde hallarlo.

- Te diré algo- le dijo- Nosotros vamos a tomar un vuelo de regreso a Shikoku, al puerto de Sukumo. Podemos hablar en el jeep.

Haruka sonrió y trató heroicamente de seguir con todo aquello.  
- Escucha- le dijo Matsuo- Éste es Ryuu. Trabajamos con tu padre hace mucho. Ahora, sube al auto y explícale al tío Mat, que soy yo, todo el asunto. Cuéntamelo todo. ¿De dónde vienes, Haruka?  
- Del sur- respondió Haruka.  
- ¿Del sur?. ¿Nada más?  
- Quería verlo para a-algo especial- tartamudeó Haruka.  
- Algo especial¿eh?. ¿Entonces cómo llegaste hasta aquí?  
- Pedí que me trajeran.

El tío Mat parecía impresionado.  
- ¿Tú solo?

Haruka movió la cabeza asintiendo. Matsuo se rió.  
- ¡Qué tal! Un niño que pidió que lo trajeran todo el camino desde el sur hasta Kytakyushu.

Un rato después Matsuo volvió a hablarle.  
- Vinimos aquí como un equipo, para hacer una revisión a los aviones y helicópteros de la fuerza y ahora regresaremos a Sukumo, a las oficinas generales. Allí es donde tienen todos los archivos. Creemos que deberías volar a Sukumo con nosotros. Tal vez pueda averiguar en los registros de la marina dónde está Hiro Tenou.  
- ¿Volar?. ¿En un avión?- preguntó Haruka emocionado. Matsuo sonrió.

Un pequeño avión los esperaba en la pista de aterrizaje asfaltada, y los ingenieros abandonaron el jeep y caminaron hacia el artefacto. Matsuo se adelantó. Haruka se tambaleó un poco con cansancio y Ryuu lo sostuvo del brazo.

- Aguanta, hijo. Matsuo está preguntando si podemos llevarte. Espero que pueda conseguirlo.

En ese momento Matsuo regresó.  
- Todo listo. Vamos.

Todos subieron a bordo del pequeño avión, y Matsuo le mostró a Haruka como abrocharse el cinturón de seguridad. El ruido del despegue fue algo espantoso para los oídos de Haruka, pero una vez que el aparato estuvo en el aire las vibraciones desaparecieron. Podía ver el mar y la forma de la costa durante todo el camino hacia Sukumo. El mundo se veía tan diferente desde arriba. Sacó su bloc y su lápiz y su mano no permaneció ociosa.

Por fin el avión aterrizó y Matsuo lo guió hasta un grupo de edificios de la terminal.

Matsuo acomodó a Haruka en una sala de espera y le llevó una taza de té caliente y un sándwich, antes de salir a investigar. Ryuu comentó que esperaría con Haruka. Poco después Matsuo regresó y en sus ojos se reflejó cierta preocupación.

- Fui a la oficina de personal en las oficinas generales- explicó- Hiro ya no está en Shikoku, hijo, aunque estuvo por muchos años. Creen que está en el norte, en Fukushima.  
- ¿Al norte en...?. ¿Queda muy lejos?- preguntó Haruka. Matsuo asintió.  
- Así es, queda muy pero muy lejos, sin embargo el nombre de tu padre definitivamente se encuentra en el registro de pilotos navales de Onahama.  
- ¿No podemos verificarlo en Onahama?- preguntó Ryuu. Matsuo estuvo de acuerdo.  
- Eso es exactamente lo que voy a hacer ahora. Significa que tendremos que esperar un poco más...- dudó y luego añadió para Ryuu en un tono más bajo- ¿Ya ibas a tomar tu descanso?  
- Así es¿por qué?  
- ¿Qué te parecería un poco de trabajo extra en Onahama?

Ryuu se encogió de hombros.  
- No tengo incoveniente, si logras engatusarlos.

Matsuo se alejó otra vez, dejó a Haruka y a Ryuu esperando unos minutos más. Finalmente Matsuo regresó.  
- Está bien. Iremos a Onahama para otro trabajo. ¿Qué te parece eso?

Ryuu sonrió.  
- Eres el mejor embaucador del mundo.

Matsuo le devolvió la sonrisa.  
- El tarado con el que hablé dijo que Hiro definitivamente está allá, en alguna parte.  
- ¿A dónde vamos?- inquirió Haruka ansioso.  
- Al puerto Onahama en la prefectura Fukushima.

A medida que el avión se elevaba una vez más, el azul marino del Oceáno Pacífico se volvió tan hermoso que Haruka se olvidó del dolor de oídos. Jamás de había imaginado que el mar fuera tan inmenso ni tan cambiante. La costa sur en la que había jugado con Seiya no se parecía en nada a ésta.

Cuando el avión aterrizó en la pista de Onahama, a Haruka le dolieron los oídos como si se los quemaran. Soplaba un viento fuerte que olía a sal y a algas marinas.

Ahí estaba el puerto, los muelles, los enormes buques, los edificios de oficinas y helipuertos, así como barcos de suministros, remolcadores y portaaviones. El padre de Haruka formaba parte de esta ocupada y febril escena. Tal vez había volado alguno de los helicopteros que se veían en el helipuerto, o estaría piloteando en ese mismo instante. Debía sentirse orgulloso de ello.

Una vez más Matsuo fue a hacer algunas preguntas. Cuando regresó donde estaban Haruka y Ryuu, la expresión del chico se convirtió en una enorme interrogante.

- No está aquí Haruka. Parece que tu padre hizo que lo trasladaran a Okitsu hace una semana.

Haruka se esforzaba por seguir las palabras de Matsuo.  
- ¿Okit...?  
- Okitsu, está en la prefectura de Chiba, al este de Honshu. Te estaba buscando.

Haruka lo miró asombrado.  
- ¿Buscándome?- lo escuchó muy claramente. Matsuo asintió con énfasis.  
- Quería ir al sur, según dijo, para buscar a su esposa e hijo. El problema es...- le lanzó una mirada a Ryuu- que tenemos trabajo aquí ahora. No podemos irnos hasta que terminemos.  
- ¿Está muy lejos?  
- ¿Okitsu? Sí, muy lejos, hijo.  
- Los aviones van allá?

Matsuo negó con la cabeza.  
- No desde aquí. Más bien los que con seguridad van a Okitsu son los barcos.

Haruka se volvió para mirar el costado del muelle, lleno de actividad. Un enorme buque salía traqueteando de Onahama hacia mar abierto.

_"¿Mi papá me está buscando?"_, aquello hizo que Haruka sintiera que crecía interiormente.  
- ¿Salen barcos para allá todos los días?  
- Todo el tiempo.  
- ¿Sale alguno _ahora_?

Matsuo no pudo evitar sentir admiración ante la actitud de determinación del chiquillo.  
- ¡Oye¡anda! Vamos a darle una mano al chico- dijo Ryuu.  
- Está bien- convino Matsuo- Preguntemos.

Después de conversar con algunas personas, se permitió que Haruka abordara el barco.  
- Es un barco de la marina- le explicó Matsuo- y tú perteneces a la marina¿ves?- le sonrió a Haruka y añadió- Le he explicado al capitán quién eres y cuando lleguen a Okitsu alguien te llevará a las oficinas. Allí sabrán dónde está tu papá.

_"Dónde está tu papá"_. Haruka pudo escuchar esa parte con claridad. Asintió y sonrió.  
- Sí... gracias.

Matsuo le devolvió la sonrisa y le dio unas palmaditas en el hombro.  
- Dibujé esto- dijo Haruka y le tendió un dibujo del perfil de Matsuo, sereno y alerta; a su lado la ancha ventana del avión, y debajo un paisaje lejano de campos y colinas. Ryuu también aparecía en el dibujo.  
- ¡Caramba¡es hermoso!- exclamó Matsuo. Le dio al chico un corto abrazo, regresó al costado del muelle y lo despidió moviendo la mano- No te caigas por la borda- le advirtió riendo.  
- ¡Adiós!- gritó Ryuu- ¡Buena suerte!

Haruka se despidió de igual modo.  
- Espero que Hiro esté allí cuando él llegue- comentó Ryuu.  
- También yo- replicó Matsuo- Que tengas buen viaje, pequeño Haruka- murmuró.

La sonrisa del chico lo había hechizado.

El viaje de Onahama a Okitsu en el buque _Mizuno Ryu_ fue afortunado para Haruka. Podía descansar todo el día y contemplar el mar que adoraba. Las comidas se servían con regularidad y por las noches los hombres se reunían en un pequeño grupo para jugar a las cartas y por lo general alguien rasgaba una guitarra.

El viaje a Okitsu duró dos días. Haruka contemplaba cómo cambiaba el paisaje de la costa. La calma del mar hizo maravillas con su cabeza y sus lastimados tímpanos. También disminuyó el ruido en sus oídos y durante las comidas incluso era capaz de seguir y participar en las conversaciones en la mesa y comprender las bromas de la tripulación.

En ese momento el puerto de Okitsu se alzó frente a ellos. Tuvieron que esperar un tiempo para que los de seguridad les dieran permiso para entrar.

Una vez en tierra, Haruka siguió a un marinero por la pasarela hasta el muelle en forma de T. Allí había un par de _jeeps_ verdes estacionados con sus respectivos conductores al volante. El marino consultó con uno de ellos. Regresó sonriendo.

- Las órdenes son que te lleve a casa del señor Hikatsu. El señor Hikatsu es el encargado de la brigada de rescate- explicó; condujo a Haruka por un corto y arenoso sendero que rodeaba la parte alta de un acantilado, hasta donde se erguía una enorme casa nueva de ladrillo rojo, con vista a la pequeña bahía con forma de herradura. En el lado que daba al mar la casa tenía una terraza con sillas para contemplar la bahía.

- Ponte cómodo, chico. Tal vez tengas que esperar un rato.

Haruka esperó mucho tiempo solo en la terraza, pero por fin un auto subió por el camino y un hombre alto con traje militar bajó del vehículo. Se veía amable; sin embargo, había algo en su mirada que inquietó a Haruka.

- ¿Nadie se ocupó de tí?- exclamó el hombre- Creí que habría alguien para atenderte.

Haruka lo miraba con atención. No dijo nada. No parecía necesario responder aún.

- Así que tú eres Haruka Tenou.

Él asintió. El hombre se sentó a su lado.

- Lo que tengo que decirte es muy serio. Necesito estar seguro de que estoy hablando con el hijo de Hiro Tenou.

Haruka sacó la fotografía y se la entregó. El hombre la miró por mucho tiempo, y luego posó la mirada en el rostro de Haruka.

- ¿Dónde está ahora tu madre, Haruka?- preguntó en voz baja, pero Haruka lo entendió.  
- Está en casa.

El hombre no dijo nada por unos segundos. Pero despúes preguntó:

- ¿Cuántos años tienes?  
- Doce- respondió Haruka.

Enzo Hikatsu, el encargado del cuerpo de rescate aéreo de la marina, guardó silencio. _"Eso encaja"_, pensó. _"Hiro comentó que ella era irresponsable... irresponsable e infiel"_. En voz alta dijo:  
- ¿Por qué crees que tu madre ha dejado pasar tanto tiempo sin decirle a tu padre dónde estaba?  
- No lo sé- era verdad. Nunca entendió por qué Kira no hablaba nunca respecto a su padre.  
- Verás, Haruka, él estaba tratando de hallarte. Te buscó en todas partes en donde se le ocurrió que podrías estar. Incluso fue a la policía de aquí para intentar encontrarte- el hombre le sonrió con compasión- Quería ver a su hijo.

_"¿Quería?"_, pensó Haruka. _"¿Te estaba buscando?"_.

- ¿Tu madre tiene teléfono?- preguntó Enzo Hikatsu. Haruka negó con la cabeza- Creo que debo escribirle a ella primero- continuó- Haruka, tal vez debas regresar a casa y esperar nuestras noticias.

Haruka lo miró. Había viajado cientos de kilómetros ¿y ese hombre quería que regresara a casa?

- Vine a ver a mi papá- dijo con lentitud. Luego se levantó y trató de parecer más alto- Pertenezco a la marina- agregó.

Enzo se sintió profundamente conmovido por la actitud de dignidad del niño.  
- Escúchame, Haruka. Soy el jefe de la brigada de rescate de la marina. Me llamó Enzo Hikatsu. Conocí bien a tu padre y realmente me agradaba mucho.

Enzo respiró hondo. Aquello no iba bien. Debería estar hablando con la esposa y no con un pálido y ansioso chico de doce años.

- En nuestra profesión, Haruka, hay muchos trabajos que son muy peligrosos.

Haruka asintió.

- Tu padre trabajaba con un equipo, su equipo, el que tienes en la fotografía. Vinieron con él a Okitsu. Él era el piloto del helicóptero, mientras sus dos compañeros se encargaban del rescate marino. Mientras acudían a una llamada se auxilio de un barco incendiándose, uno de los hombres, Taro Inushima, se lastimó en las maniobras de rescate. Daisuke Takahashi intentó ayudarlo y también él quedó herido. Así que Hiro intentó ayudarlos. Logró llevar a Daisuke a bordo de otra embarcación, pero al regresar por Taro el helicóptero se dañó debido a una explosión. Aún así Hiro no abandonó a su compañero, en un último intento pudo rescatar a Taro, pero Hiro... su helicóptero explotó y...- con desesperación miró al chico que tenía al lado.

- Me... me temo que a Hiro no pudimos auxiliarlo.

El niño estaba muy callado, mirándolo.

- Fue un héroe, Haruka. Salvó a sus compañeros.

Por fin, con una voz que le sonó extraña e inexpresiva, una voz que parecía venir de ultratumba, Haruka preguntó:  
- ¿Hiro... Tenou... murió?  
- Lo lamento, Haruka. Sí así es- Enzo Hikatsu se preguntó qué era lo que debía hacer a continuación. Pensó en todos los papeles que tendrían que firmarse y en el dinero del seguro que debía que entregar y supuso que habría que arreglar lo del funeral- ¿Puedes darme la dirección de tu madre, Haruka? Le enviaremos un mensaje. Podrá venir a recogerte y llevarte a casa.

_"¿A casa?"_, pensó Haruka. _"No puedo regresar a casa. Vine a preguntarle a mi padre lo que tenía que hacer y ahora nunca sabré la respuesta. Nunca sabré como era."_

- ¿Cuándo...?- preguntó lentamente.  
- Hace tres días- respondió Enzo Hikatsu, sintiéndose impotente e inútil ante el sufrimiento de aquel muchacho silencioso que no lloraba.

_"Por tres días llegué demasiado tarde"_, pensó Haruka.

- La dirección de... - repitió Enzo- ¿Puedes darme?

Haruka cerró los ojos. Sintió que algo se le atoraba en la garganta y no pudo tragar saliva. Hiro Tenou estaba muerto. Sus oídos lo escucharon con demasiada claridad.

- ¡Espera!- exclamó Enzo ya alarmado- En seguida te traerá un poco de té. Está bien, no te preocupes. Nosotros nos haremos cargo de tí.

Haruka lo escuchó irse. El silencio que dejó tras de él le pareció inmenso. Le retumbó los oídos.

Enzo Hikatsu era un hombre amable. Regresó, haciendo equilibrio con una taza de té en una mano. Pero cuando llegó, el chico se había ido.


End file.
